Welcome to the Black Parade
by WrappedInARiddle
Summary: Who gets diagnosed with cancer at 17? Brooke Davis that's who... Brooke's life gets thrown a curve ball when a routine doctors appointment comes back with unsettling news... C.A.N.C.E.R. She pushes her boyfriend Lucas Scott away as well as her friends Peyton, Haley and Nathan. Can she learn how to rely on people before its too late? Epilogue added! Review, review, review!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** So about a week ago I asked for story ideas and I got two from Dianehermans... I really liked this idea and decided to turn it into a story for her... Hope you all like it. :) So I don't have to try to figure out the original dates for the purpose of this story OTH is taking place in 2015.

 **Summary:** Who gets diagnosed with cancer at 17? Brooke Davis that's who... Brooke's life gets thrown a curve ball when a routine doctors appointment comes back with unsettling news... C.A.N.C.E.R. She pushes her boyfriend Lucas Scott away as well as her friends Peyton, Haley and Nathan. Can she learn how to rely on people before its too late?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything OTH related, this story will follow some of the shows original storylines, story concept is Diane's... Storyline changes and everything else is me. :)

-0-

 **Welcome to the Black Parade**

Chapter 1:

Brooke stood up and began to fidget, "I'm not entirely sure what I'm supposed to say. Porter thought this would help with everything that I'm dealing with."

A woman wearing a pink beanie sitting near her turned and said, "We start with our names here honey. Since this is your first time I suggest sharing your diagnosis, when you received it and how you're feeling today."

Brooke let out a deep breath, "Alright, I'm Brooke."

"Hi Brooke," everyone answered, she heard a few welcomes too.

"Three and a half months ago I was diagnosed with Stage 1B1 Cervical Cancer." She continued to pick at her nail polish, she didn't want to cry, "I'm only seventeen and I'm feeling pretty crappy, I never told my boyfriend about my diagnosis because he has a serious heart condition and today I broke up with him. It was getting too hard to keep secrets from him..." She trailed off and sat down. Someone else stood up to share next. Brooke was having trouble focusing because all she wanted to think about how different her life was just four short months ago...

-0-

*Four Months Ago*

Brooke was sitting with her knees to her chest on her front porch reading _Wuthering Heights_ by Emily Bronte. She was lost deep in the book she didn't see Lucas walk up the front step, "Hi pretty girl."

Brooke flinched at his voice, "Hey broody." She pushed the book down into the cushion of the white wicker chair and removed her glasses. "Was I supposed to meet you somewhere today?"

Lucas shook his head, "No, I thought I would surprise you." He leaned down to her and gave her a soft kiss, "You should wear the glasses more often, they're incredibly sexy."

Brooke laughed, "These," she shook her head, "You just think so because you are in love with me." Since Brooke gave Lucas her letters and they made love in the rain they had been inseparable. "So what do you want to do this beautiful Saturday?"

Lucas bent down to kiss her again and yanked the book out from under the cushion, "Why were you hiding that you were reading _Wuthering Heights_? It's an incredible book, do you like it so far?"

Brooke shrugged, "It's alright. It's kind of romantic I guess, I mean Heathcliff and Catherine are pretty much the same person. It was kind of sad when she died though, that made for an interesting read. Heathcliff spiraling into madness." She furrowed her brow for a moment, "To love someone so deeply, it's terribly romantic. Even if he was an asshole."

Lucas smiled and much to Brooke's amazement quoted the passages she was talking about, " _He couldn't love her as much in eighty years as I could in a day..._ " He paused for a second thinking of the other passage, " _I cannot life without my life, I cannot live without my soul._ "

Brooke huffed and folded her arms across her chest, "Now you're just showing off Lucas Eugene Scott."

He laughed pulling her up into him, "Isn't that one of the reasons you love me my dearest Catherine?"

Brooke shook her head, "No Heathcliff I loved you because I wasn't supposed to." Lucas smiled and kissed her again. Lucas groaned when Brooke pulled away, "So what are we doing today? At some point I need to see Peyton, we are going prom dress shopping."

Lucas was confused, "But prom isn't until May Brooke, it's February."

"And," Brooke said sliding on her tennis shoes.

"That's like almost three months away." Lucas was still confused.

"It's a B. Davis, P. Sawyer, thing. You wouldn't understand." Brooke didn't feel like explaining that her and Peyton had made a pact when they were ten that when they were seniors they would go shopping together. Peyton hadn't been as excited as Brooke was but she had been the one to remind the brunette about it a few weeks ago.

"When are you meeting up with Peyton?" Lucas asked.

Brooke looked at her phone, "In about an hour, why what's up?"

"Awesome, means we have time then."

"Time for what Luke," Brooke asked with a befuddled look.

"This," Lucas said with a devilish grin before he picked her up over his shoulder and headed towards the front door.

-0-

Lucas and Brooke pulled up outside Peyton's house an hour and a half later, "Call me when you're done pretty girl." Lucas leaned over in his seat and gave Brooke a tender kiss before she got out of the car.

"Anything for you broody." She wrinkled her nose when she smiled, she got out of the car and planted a kiss on the window before Lucas pulled away from the curb.

Peyton heard them pull up and came outside, "Brooke I've been texting you for like 45 minutes." She put her hands on her hips, "waiting on you and Luke to finish sexy time was not exactly on my list of things to do today."

Brooke hugged her best friend and planted a wet one on her cheek, "I'm sorry P. Sawyer, if we got you a boyfriend you would understand how difficult it is to tell them no." Brooke slapped the blonde's ass and headed inside.

"Hey I have a boyfriend, he's just in Georgia right now." Peyton frowned thinking of Jake Jageleski and his daughter Jenny and the life she so desperately wanted with them in Savannah.

Brooke grimaced, "He still hasn't made any progress with the egg donor yet?"

"No, Nikki is still fighting for custody." Peyton huffed, "So I have to spend the best time of my life stuck in a long distance relationship."

Brooke's heart ached for her friend, "I think a road trip is in your future , but not today, because today we shop." Brooke clapped her hands repeatedly, "I'm so excited."

-0-

Monday after school Brooke headed out to her car without stopping, she had a doctors appointment across town in like twenty minutes. "Hey Brooke, wait up." Lucas called to her, jogging towards her.

"Not now Luke I can't miss this appointment, my doctor said I had to be there. No canceling, no rescheduling." Brooke had gone to the doctor two weeks ago and had her yearly done and got a new prescription for birth control pills, 'ain't no one got time to recreate a Naley moment' she thought to herself.

"Is everything okay pretty girl?" Lucas looked concerned, "They didn't say what it was about?"

"No, I'm sure it's all totally fine." Brooke put her cheer bag in the trunk and caught a glimpse of Lucas doing his trademark squinty eye.

"Do you want to meet at Karen's after?"

"I know what you're thinking Luke, I'm not pregnant."

Lucas let out a sigh, "Are you sure?"

"Yep," Brooke said as she unlocked her drivers side door.

"I love you pretty girl," Lucas said pressing her against her powder blue Volkswagen bug.

Brooke griped Lucas's neck and kissed him hard, "I love you too boyfriend."

-0-

Brooke ran into the doctors office five minutes late, "I'm sorry I'm late. Can Dr. Conners still see me?"

The receptionist nodded and buzzed her in, "Have a seat in room 2, I'll send a nurse to check all your vitals."

After her vitals were done Brooke waited patiently for the doctor to come in, she heard a light knock on the door. "Miss Davis?"

Dr. Juliet Conners was a tall slender woman with blonde hair and green eyes, Brooke had always wondered why she became a doctor and not a Victoria's Secret model. "Hi Dr. Conners."

"So you're probably wondering why I asked you to come down today Brooke." Dr. Conners looked at her charts, she looked up, "Didn't Lisa tell you that we wanted your parent's here with you today?"

Brooke shook her head, "No, they're in Australia right now I think. Is there something wrong?"

Dr. Conners put down her clipboard, "Brooke, we found an abnormality on your cervix. I would like you to have a biopsy and ultrasound done immediately," she paused "it might be nothing, it could be something, but with your families medical history I want you to get it taken care of right away."

Brooke couldn't breath, 'oh my god I'm having a heart attack' she thought, "OK, lets do the biopsy and ultrasound then. What do we have to do next?"

"Lisa already called in your referral," she handed Brooke a lab slip, "they said they could squeeze you in this afternoon at 4:00."

Brooke wanted to cry, she was kicking herself for not letting Lucas come with her, "What's the worst case scenario Dr. Conners?"

"I don't want to scare you Brooke, it is more than likely that the biopsy and ultrasound will turn up nothing."

Brooke slid off the doctors table and all she could hear was the crinkling of the paper underneath her. "How long for the results?"

Dr. Conners opened the door, "Lisa will set you up an appointment, I want you back in this office Friday afternoon. I know you're a cheerleader and there's a game Friday night, but I need to see you on Friday." Brooke made it all the way to her car before she broke down and started sobbing.

-0-

Brooke wasn't sure how she made it home in the daze she was in, she was pulled from her thoughts by a knock at her door, "Hey, missed you tonight." Lucas smiled closing the door behind him, "bad news at your appointment?"

Brooke didn't want to scare him, "No, the brand of pill I use is being recalled. She wanted to write me a new prescription. I have to go back on Friday for some blood work."

Lucas sat next to her on the bed, "Why didn't you come to the cafe then?"

Brooke rolled closer to him, "I have a terrible headache," she hated lying to him, but there was no reason for them both to be worked up over nothing.

Lucas laid down next to her and kissed her temple, "There, that should make it better." He put his arms around her and rubbed her back, "How about I stay with you tonight and we just cuddle?"

Brooke started to cry, "That would be wonderful Luke."

"Brooke why are you crying?" Lucas asked, worried about the brunette nuzzled into his chest.

"I just wish everyday could be like this," she said wiping away the tears.

"Who says it can't?"

-0-

Friday afternoon Brooke walked into Dr. Conners' office, Lisa buzzed her right back, "Room 3 today."

Brooke was so fidgety she had made her thumb nail bleed. "Alone again?" Dr. Conners said with a smile.

'Smiles are good,' Brooke thought. "What can I say I have bad parents."

Dr. Conners rolled her chair towards Brooke and took her hand, "Brooke the biopsy came back positive for cancerous cells and the ultrasound confirmed there is a 6 millimeter growth on your cervix. I had Lisa get you a referral to an Oncologist, I am recommending you contact him before you leave this office. He has several offices and he's only in Tree Hill one day a week."

Brooke sighed, "Let me guess that one day is today." She felt numb, she didn't even feel up to asking any questions.

Dr. Conners said, "Do you have any questions for me Brooke?"

Brooke wiped a few tears from her cheek, "Can you answer any questions about the cancer?"

"After you meet with Dr. Bryant I will be available anytime. We are going to be working through your diagnosis together." Dr. Conners handed her a referral form, "Is there anything else I can get you Brooke?"

Brooke was scared for the first time in her entire life, "Can you wait with me while I call?"

"Absolutely," Dr. Conners smiled and grabbed her hand. Brooke called Dr. Bryant's office and was able to make an appointment at 4:30. 'The game starts at 6' Brooke thought to herself, 'how am I going to explain this to everyone?'

-0-

At ten minutes to 6 Brooke zoomed into the Tree Hill High parking lot. She grabbed her pom poms and ran to the gym. Haley was waiting outside, "Where have you been?"

"I got a flat tire," Brooke lied again. 'First Lucas, now Haley,' she thought, hoping she didn't make it a regular thing.

"Rachel was ordering everyone around like she was head bitch or something," Haley laughed, "Glad you're here tigger."

Mouth McFadden was announcing the Ravens when Brooke and Haley hurried into the gym. Brooke shook her pom poms, "Let's go Ravens." She knew focusing on the game was going to be tough..

 _*Flashback*_

 _"So Miss Davis, do you have any questions for me?"_

 _'Why did they all keep asking her that?' She thought to herself, Brooke didn't feel comfortable in Dr. Bryant's office, he was sitting behind an over-sized mahogany desk and he had hardly looked up from her charts, "Ummm what stage is it? What are my chances for survival?"_

 _"It's stage 1B1, the survival rate is approximately 85%." He said very methodically with a monotone voice._

 _"And what are my treatment options?"_

 _"Radiation and cisplatin based chemotherapy. I would like to do the treatments together. In extreme cases a full hysterectomy is necessary."_

 _Brooke was about to speak when there was a knock at the door, "Dr. Bryant, Dr. Conners is here, she would like to sit in on this appointment."_

 _"Send her in Becca," he looked up, "Dr. Conners what do I owe this visit?"_

 _"Brooke is one of my patients, her parents are currently out of town, I wanted to sit in on the appointment in case she had any need for support."_

 _Brooke knew what she was witnessing could get Juliet's medical license revoked. She gave an approving nod and Dr. Bryant continued, "Alright where were we, yes in some cases a hysterectomy is needed."_

 _Brooke's heart was about to pound out of her chest, Dr. Conners spoke, "Brooke you should consider getting your eggs harvested and froozen as a precation. Radiation therapy can cause infertility."_

 _"How do they do that?"_

 _"It's a simple procedure really after the hormone treatments, cryo storage can be very expensive though Miss Davis." Dr. Bryant answered. "Most insurances don't cover it."_

 _Brooke really wanted to just punch him in the face, he had a terrible bedside manner. "Money isn't an issue Dr. Bryant," Brooke pulled out a Black American Express card her parents left for emergencies and waved it at him. "How long does egg harvesting and freezing take?"_

 _"Approximately 2 weeks. If you would like to explore that option I would recommend doing it quickly. I would like to start treatments as soon as possible."_

 _*End Flashback*_

"Brooke? Where did you go just now?" Haley asked.

"Nowhere, I have a headache. I took something, I still can't shake it." Brooke thought if she looked down at Haley's burgeoning stomach she would throw herself to the ground and fold up into the fetal position. The possibility of never experiencing pregnancy was almost too much for Brooke to bear.

"Lucas said you had a headache on Monday night too." Peyton asked walking up to the conversation, "Are you getting sick B, you don't look well."

Brooke's lips were numb, 'no I have cancer' she said to herself, "I'll take some vitamin C when I get home tonight, sleep it off." Neither of her friends looked convinced, "I'm fine, I swear."

-0-

Brooke drove home alone after the game. She sat on her bed and dumped out the contents of her handbag. Pamphlets on cervical cancer, egg harvesting, cancer support groups and everything in between stared up at her taunting her. On the way home she had purchased a journal, Juliet said it would help. Brooke picked up the brochures and put them in a box making sure they were in a place Lucas would never think to look, she didn't want to look at any of that right now. She laid down on her bed and opened the journal.

 _Dear Clementine: February 13_

 _Welcome to the Black Parade... Clementine you ask? Well I don't want to call you cancer. I can't tell Lucas what's going on, with his HCM I'm afraid telling him his girlfriend has cancer and can't have children, like ever, would be too much for his already fragile heart to take. I can't tell Nathan and Haley because of the baby... Oh babies. Knowing that I've spent my short sexual life doing everything I can to prevent a pregnancy seems really bittersweet at this point. Thinking about the couple of times I was late and terrified Lucas wouldn't be excited..._

 _Oh well that doesn't matter, I can't tell Peyton. Telling her best friend in the entire world has cancer less than three months since she lost her birth mother to cancer seems in poor taste._

 _Moving on... So today Friday the 13th my life changed. I found out I had cancer. According to Dr. (Monotone) Bryant I have an 85% chance of survival. That means I have a 15% chance of drying a slow and agonizing death... Alone... Maybe I should get a cat?_

 _I have an appointment at Cryo-Babies on the 18th. According to the booklets I'm special. As a cancer patient I get to jump to the front of the line. Yay me, I guess. So I get to endure two weeks of hormone injections to stimulate my ovaries. Doesn't that just sound great?_

 _Not much else to say right now. Juliet did say I should find someone to confide in, because when treatments start I'm going to need someone to pick me up after sessions... So who will I lean on?_

 _B_

-0-

Lucas crawled into bed with Brooke, he smelled like a brewery. "Missed you tonight pretty girl." He wrapped his arms around her small form. He started kissing her shoulder blade.

She really wasn't in the mood she thought, but she wasn't sure what would be allowed during treatments so she rolled over to face him and kissed him hard on the mouth, "I missed you too."

Lucas deepened the kiss and brought his hand down to Brooke's stomach and pulled up the bottom of her camisole. He started rubbing her breasts, "Do I need to grab a condom," he asked in between kisses to her neck.

"No," Brooke purred, "I have wanted you all day."

Lucas smiled before removing his shirt. Brooke gripped his arms, smiling at the kangi tattoo on his arm. She arched into him, he buried his head in her neck. "I know the feeling pretty girl."

Brooke didn't want to feel numb anymore, and everywhere Lucas touched was burning. She pulled him down on top of her and grabbed his back, "I need you Luke." That was the confirmation Lucas needed to continue, he nibbled at her neck and squeezed her breasts till she panted his name. She could feel her arousal spreading with each kiss. Lucas opened her legs and entered her. He let out a sigh as he began thrusting inside her. Brooke was already close, she began to tremble underneath him. Lucas quickened his pace and they climaxed together. Lucas rolled over next to Brooke, they were both out of breath.

Lucas pulled Brooke into him and kissed her forehead, "I love you pretty girl, it's just you and me." Brooke felt calm for the first time all week, her body relaxed in Lucas's arms as they both drifted off to sleep.

-0-

 _Clementine: March 3_

 _Today was egg harvest day. And let me just tell you I have never been so happy for something to be over in my life. The hormones caused some nasty mood swings, I am amazed 'we' still have a boyfriend. We couldn't have sex while I was doing the injections. Telling Lucas no sex tonight for two straight week was pure torture. That lack of release on both our parts only caused the fights to get more intense. We're going out tomorrow night I think rewards are a must..._

 _No one of any importance noticed there was anything wrong which is incredible. Either I'm a good liar or my friends just have too much going on in their own lives to worry about mine. Several times I thought I was just going to blurt out I have cancer in front of the entire school. Rachel saw my bruised hips and started a rumor that Lucas and I are into recreating 50 shades of grey level torture. A rumor about the sex YOU ARE NOT having sucks. When he asked about the marks I told him the bruises happened during cheer practice..._

 _I almost told him everything last night... I hate lying to him Clem... But I know with college apps and Karen's pregnancy being upgraded to high risk territory I didn't want to add to it... Maybe next week I'll tell him..._

 _B_

-0-

 _Clementine why are you mine? March 7_

 _According to Dr. Monotone the first week of chemo-radiation is the worst... Lucky me... Lucas will be in Durham with Nathan and Haley touring the Duke campus. And is going to Savannah to surprise her boyfriend. At the behest of Juliet I arranged for a cancer handler. Someone that works in the hospital that will come sit with me and then bring me home after my appointment. Sounds like a boring job being around sick people all day._

 _Tonight is my last night to feel cancer free... I read up on the side effects... The internet is not really our friend. Chemo can cause kidney and nerve damage, hearing loss, nausea and vomiting... There's a few others, but these are the ones that affect the most people... So to celebrate my last day of freedom we're going to a bonfire tonight where I plan on getting wasted... Then tomorrow I'm going to spend my day making love to Lucas like my life depended on it... Mostly because who knows when I'm going to be horny again which is something they don't know. Juliet said my body will tell me when I'm ready. So you hear that Clem? It's going to probably be a LONG couple of months._

 _B_

-0-

Lucas pulled up to the house at 7 on the dot, Brooke was waiting for him on the porch, he whistled when he saw her, "Remind me again why we're going to this bonfire again?" He hugged her and planted a big kiss on her lips.

Brooke looked down at her outfit of blue jeans and a tight tank top and spun for Lucas, "I wanted to celebrate you guys going to Duke."

"We're just touring the campus Brooke," Lucas grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the red door that led into her house.

Brooke giggled, "We won't stay long broody I promise."

Lucas dropped his head, "But pretty girl I have needs. You have needs," he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her collar bone.

Brooke wiggled out of his grasp, "In the car Lucas Scott or no farewell party afterwards," she opened the passenger door and slid inside, "So whats it going to be?"

-0-

Brooke sat in the waiting room at the Cancer Center, she arranged for a cancer supporter to meet her today. Juliet said she couldn't leave the hospital without someone there to bring her home. "Brooke?" she looked up to see a dark haired man looking her direction.

"Yes," Brooke felt like she had seen him before, but she wasn't sure where.

"My name is Chase Adams I'll be your supporter this week." Chase took a seat next to her.

Brooke nodded and went back to her magazine. "Brooke Davis?" The nurse called, "We're ready to bring you back now." Brooke and Chase walked to room 1. "We'll be with you in just a few minutes."

Brooke sat in the club chair and Chase took his seat across the room, "I'm not supposed to do this, but I'm sorry."

Brooke looked up and smiled, "Thanks." She still couldn't place his face, "Do we know each other?"

Chase laughed, "We have had at least one class together since grade school." He got up and extended his hand to her, "I know I said this already but, Chase Adams."

Brooke shook his hand, "I'm sorry Chase, I didn't recognize you. As you can see I have a lot going on."

Chase returned to his seat, "I'm not supposed to do this either but why isn't Lucas here? Or one of the cheerleaders?"

Brooke's face reddened, "I haven't told them yet."

Chase let out a whistle, "What are you waiting for?"

Brooke shrugged, "I don't know. They aren't really my friends, they're my family and they have a lot on their own plates right now." She picked at her finger nails, "And Lucas has a heart condition and a bit of a worry problem. I decided this cancer business was too much for him to know about."

-0-

 _Clementine: March 14_

 _I had intended on writing after my first treatment but seeing someone who could potentially blow my cover kind of threw me for a loop. Are you ready for this one... Chase Adams. The skaterboard toting clean teen also volunteers at the hospital. I guess not having sex clears a lot of time in ones social calendar. More on him later._

 _So treatments started on March 9 and according to Chase I get ring the bell June 5. MY LAST DAY! Juliet said I should write about my treatments to keep a log for reference for cancer relapses. Doesn't that just sound fun? So Dr. Monotone wanted to start an aggressive treatment regimen to avoid the hysterectomy. I appreciated that, because even if my eggs get fried after call the radiation if I get to keep my lady business I could still get pregnant through IVF. One shining beacon of light in the middle of all this darkness is something right? So I get to go the hospital and receive an IV dose of the chemo drugs then sit for 4 hours till I can get radiated. The radiation part is over quickly. Afterwards I was incredibly dizzy, hence the handler._

 _So that brings us back to Chase... Maybe I could confide in him through this ordeal? He doesn't know me, or my friends and he has prior experience with cancer patients. We'll see what the future holds, if I just sacked up and told Lucas I wouldn't need someone I barely know taking me to appointments._

 _B_

 _P.S. Three rounds of Chemo and Seven rounds of Radiation will make Brooke Davis a cancer free girl..._

-0-

Brooke closed her notebook then reopened it and flipped to the back cover and wrote:

 _Treatment Schedule_

 _Round One: Chemo/Radiation 3/9 - 3/13_

 _*One Week Off*_

 _Round Two: Radiation Only 3/23 - 3/27_

 _*One Week Off*_

 _Round Three: Radiation Only 4/6 - 4/10_

 _*One Week Off*_

 _Round Four: Chemo/Radiation 4/20 - 4/24_

 _*One Week Off*_

 _Round Five: Radiation Only 5/4 - 5/8_

 _*One Week Off*_

 _Round Six: Radiation Only 5/18 - 5/22_

 _*One Week Off*_

 _Round Seven: Chemo/Radiation 6/1 - 6/5 (Ring the fucking bell)_

She crossed out week one and closed her notebook again, "One week down." She flopped herself down on her bed, "A lifetime more to go." She was startled by the knock on the door. She opened the door, "Lucas Scott you lied to me."

Lucas smiled a sly smile, "What are you talking about pretty girl?

"You said you weren't going to home till tomorrow." Brooke shrugged, "Oh well I guess I'll have to just call and cancel my hot date tonight."

Lucas nodded, "Yeah you should probably do that because I'm home now," Lucas pulled her in for a kiss, "And I don't like to share."

-0-

Coming up: Brooke starts to feel the side effects of her treatments and lying to everyone she loves.

Please read and review! Let me know what are are thinking. I'm sure I got some of the cancer stuff wrong, I did some research to make this story acurate.

And thank you to Diane! I loved your outline, hopefully I can make this story everything you wanted it to be. :)

See you next chapter!

Krystal


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews... My mother is currently undergoing treatment for Breast Cancer and I thought what a better way to express how I'm dealing with all this than to put it in words, and when Diane sent me her story idea it was like fate. Hope you all will keep reading and reviewing. I love reading all your comments. Black Parade is shaping up to be my favorite thing I've ever written. :)

Thanks!

Chapter 2:

 _Clementine_ _: March 27_

 _So we survived our first round of treatments while in school. Dr. Monotone wasn't happy about me scheduling sessions so late in the day but he softened after Juliet spoke to him. Do you think somethings going on with them? It would be great if it were, someone deserves happiness in the middle of all this chaos. Doing radiation by itself is so much easier than the chemo/radiation twosome. And there isn't any IV bruises to cover. So it's totally a win._

 _I surprised Chase today, he had been relatively quiet all week, I might have helped that by ignoring him when he started insisting I tell Lucas about the cancer. Not a chance in hell sparky. Not a chance in hell. So anyways I surprised him today because today I was reading! He saw me reading the first week, but it was just magazines, this week was different I was reading The Count of Monte Cristo. He looked at me like I grew another head. When he drove me home he actually asked me why I was reading it. I snapped at him that I simply played a dumb cheerleader on TV. But secretly I was hurt, not because I wanted Chase's validation but because I thought he was different... Guess not Clem. He also keeps warning me that I should be taking it easy. I haven't had any side effects as of yet, so I told him to stop worrying._

 _Also what do you think of the nick name Porter for Chase? I kind of like it since he is my Cancer Sup-PORTER? Get it yet Clem?_

 _B_

-0-

 _Clementine: April 10_

 _I can't believe I've already gotten through three weeks worth of treatments. On a side note, Dr. Monotone and Juliet are totally banging. At my last appointment I noticed a difference in the way they looked at each other. Dr. Monotone said he was concerned about my weight loss. I'm 5'6" and I currently weigh 121 pounds. When I started treatments I weighed 133 pounds. I don't think I look any different when I look in the mirror. He said if I get under 117 I need to see a nutritionist. So yuck._

 _I have to get going Peyton is coming to pick me up, it's time to try on our prom dresses. Woo-Hoo! Senior Prom is May 16._

 _B_

-0-

Brooke was sitting outside on her front porch enjoying the first glimpses of the summer sun. She took out her camera phone and snapped several pictures of the beautiful view of the harbor in front of her. 'Chase told me to enjoy the little things so I don't get sucked into the cancer,' Brooke thought to herself. She texted Chase one of the pictures she just took: _I'm enjoying the little things... Hope you're having a good day Porter._ Brooke's phone chirped with a response as Peyton pulled up: _How are you feeling today? Any issues? I'm still not liking being called Porter, can't you just call me Chase?_ Brooke hurriedly replied: _Porter is better than Chase... Nick names are kind of my thing. Deal with it. :p I'm feeling fantastic. I'll text you later, going out with Peyton. My prom dress awaits..._ Brooke slid her phone into her purse then headed to the car, "Hey P. Sawyer."

Peyton smiled, "Hey B, was that Lucas?"

"Nope," Brooke felt excited, after all the shitty news she's dealt with being with Peyton going to try on their prom dresses was going to be the highlight of her week. "So are you excited? I can't wait to see how they turned out."

"Me neither oddly enough," Peyton turned down Main Street. "So do you think you could work your Cheery magic and find me a date? Or is it too late for that and I'm going to to cruising solo?"

Brooke's face fell, "Jake can't get the time off to come up for prom?" Peyton shrugged, "I'm sorry, are you sure you want another date. You can just tag along with me and Lucas if you want."

'Lucas Scott is the reason Jake isn't coming up to take me to the prom,' Peyton thought to herself. "No, I think it's best if I move on from Jake for now. I need a hook up."

Brooke leaned next to Peyton and put her arm around her, "I'm sorry about Jake, Peyton. I know how much him and Jenny mean to you." Peyton parked the car, Brooke kissed her cheek, "If a hot date is what you want, a hot date is what you're going to get."

Peyton tried her dress on first, it fit perfectly. Now it was Brooke's turn, she came out so Sally the seamstress could take a look at the fit, Peyton gasped when she saw her, "Jesus Brooke. Are you channeling your inner Karen Carpenter or something? Anorexia is not a good look."

Brooke gave Peyton a puzzled look then saw her reflection in the mirror. "Oh. My. Gawd!" Brooke finally saw what the doctors and now her best friend saw.

Sally walked over with the pins, "I'm going to have to take this in several inches."

Brooke couldn't help but notice how upset she seemed, "I had the flu," she lied. "Lets not take it in Sally, I'm sure before prom I'll be back to normal." 'I need to call the nutritionist first thing Monday morning,' she made a mental note.

-0-

Monday after school Brooke headed out to the parking lot, "Pretty girl where are you off to in such a hurry?" Lucas called out behind her.

"I have a doctors appointment," Brooke felt like she hadn't spent time with her boyfriend in weeks. Between treatments and basketball they kept missing each other. She leaned up and kissed Lucas, "I have an idea."

"Oh yeah," Lucas said with a devilish grin.

"How about I skip my appointment," 'It was just the nutritionist,' she told herself, "And we go spend some time together. I don't care what we do."

Lucas's grin increased as he wrapped his arms around her, "Whitey will kill me if I miss practice." Brooke stuck out her bottom lip, "But I'd risk corporal punishment for you Brooke Davis." He bit her lip, then kissed her hard. "Hurry up let's go before I change my mind and chicken out." Lucas drove to the highway, "I have an idea, unless you had a plan pretty girl."

"No, my idea was to play hooky from our responsibilities for an afternoon." Brooke smiled and held his free hand, "I'm all yours Lucas Scott." Lucas looked happy with her response and kissed the palm of her hand.

-0-

A short while later they pulled into the parking lot for the Butterfly Habitat at the Spring Preserve. Brooke was eager to check it out, "I just read about this exhibit when I was in the..." Brooke trailed off, "It's supposed to be amazing. I can't believe you brought me here broody."

They got out of the car and walked around the gardens before heading to the Habitat, Lucas was holding her hand, "So pretty girl was this what you envisioned." Lucas expanded his arms outward towards all the flowers and trees.

Looking out at the serene view she said, "No it's better," Brooke wiped away a stray tear, 'Now would be a good time to just tell him about everything,' she thought to herself. "Luke where do you see yourself in ten years?" She chickened out.

They walked up to a bench and sat down, "Ten years huh?" Lucas placed his arm around her shoulder, "I'm hoping to be a published author by then. We would be married, living anywhere and everywhere." He leaned in and kissed her cheek, "Maybe a child or two."

Brooke smiled, placing her head on his shoulder, "Do you have any idea what children would do to this body?" She wasn't sure why she made a joke 'tell him!' her head screamed but her heart stopped her, 'I can't take away his dream of us having a family. I won't.'

Lucas laughed, "OK, too serious. I'll stop, you asked you know."

They drove home as the sun was setting, Brooke moved on the bench seat to be closer to Lucas, "Thank you for today. It was really beautiful Luke, like our own little piece of Heaven."

"Anytime pretty girl," Lucas said pulling into the driveway.

Brooke got out of the car quickly and walked to the drivers side, she kinked her eyebrow, "Are you coming in?"

Lucas took the keys out of the ignition, "Did you even have to ask?"

-0-

 _Clementine: April 22_

 _So you're starting to cause problems Clem... We're about halfway through the fourth round of treatments. This week is the combo chemo/radiation, which means I've been ditching 7th and 8th period since Monday. As if that weren't bad enough but Rachel saw me checking out my latest IV bruise today and started telling everyone Lucas has been abusing me. I honestly wish that red headed bitch would just hold her breath and count to a million. One positive I've put back on 5 pounds with the nutritionists help, my dress is fitting better and still no side effects to speak of. It's almost as if you're not even there Clem._

 _B_

-0-

The next morning Brooke woke up and stretched, she was going to go for a run before school. She woke up feeling great 'Stupid Porter he didn't know what he was talking about' she said to herself as she brought her foot up to her chest. He had warned her that she might feel better before she felt worse and to continue pacing herself, so far nothing had bothered her. Her and Lucas were still making love a few nights a week, the bruises were pretty minor this last time and Lucas thought they were from cheer practice. She grabbed her ipod and queued up _The Great Gatsby_ by F. Scott Fitzgerald. Brooke ran down to the bridge and stopped to stretch a second time, she listened intently to her ipod, _"His heart beat faster and faster as Daisy's white face came up to his own. He knew that when he kissed this girl, and forever wed his unutterable visions to her perishable breath, his mind would never romp again like the mind of God. So he waited, listening for a moment longer to the tuning fork that had been struck upon a star. Then he kissed her. At his lips' touch she blossomed like a flower and the incarnation was complete."_ Brooke smiled, "Oh Gatsby," she said aloud. She turned to continue on her run when she screamed. She pulled out her ear buds, "Lucas Eugene Scott, you nearly scared me to death."

Lucas laughed, "Since when do you run my route in the mornings before school." He pulled her in for a kiss, "Did you miss me?"

Brooke was about to answer when she felt dizzy and weak in the knees, she bent over the fence and got sick. When she stood back up, "I'm sorry boyfriend did I just ruin the moment."

"No, but I think I'll take a rain check on the kiss," he pulled her into him, "What are you listening to?" He grabbed one of the ear buds and stuck it in his ear, he turned back on her ipod and listened, " _The Great Gatsby, Wuthering Heights_ , I saw _The Count of Monte Cristo_ and _1984_ on your desk the other night, aren't you just full of surprises pretty girl?"

Brook shrugged, "One of my resolutions for 2015 was to get through the twelfth grade reading list." Brooke felt herself getting dizzy again so she leaned against the fence to catch her balance.

"Are you feeling alright?" Lucas pushed some hair out of her face, "You look a little sick. Do you want me to drive you home? The walk back to my house isn't very far from here."

Brooke half smiled, "Do you think I could barter for a piggy back ride?" She made a mental note to log this in her journal, Juliet would want to hear about any side effects she was experiencing.

Lucas stood in front of her and braced himself for Brooke to hop up on his back, "Maybe you should stay home today? You probably have a bug or something."

Brooke pressed her head against Lucas's back, "Or something..." She thought now would be another perfect opportunity to tell him about her diagnosis, but she didn't know where to begin so instead she just stayed quiet till the arrived back at Lucas's house.

Lucas released her then spun her into him, "Jay Gatsby doesn't have anything on me." He winked, they drove back to Brooke's house in silence. Brooke got out of the car, "Get some rest pretty girl. I love you."

Brooke blew him a kiss, "I love you too Luke."

-0-

 _Clementine: April 23_

 _So not even thirty minutes ago you made me throw up in front of Lucas. Do you have any idea how not sexy that made us look? I still haven't figured out the right way to tell Lucas I have you in my life. I hope vomiting is the worst of it, I would like to maintain as much as my normal life as I can. I don't really want to be defined by you invading my space Clem... I know that makes me sound like a bitch, oh well._

 _B_

-0-

Lucas walked into Tree Hill High School, he saw Peyton Sawyer at her locker, "Hey Peyt. I haven't really talked to you lately. How was Savannah?"

"Fine," Peyton instantly replied, "Where's B today? I really need to talk to her."

"She's under the weather today."

"Got it," Peyton shut her locker, "I'll go check on her later. Thanks." She turned and headed to class.

'She seemed odd,' Lucas thought as he headed to History class. He sat down in his seat next to Nathan, behind Haley.

"Did you talk to Brooke about Duke? Is she excited about you getting in?" Haley asked, looking around. "Where is tigger today?"

"Sick," Lucas said taking out his history book. "I was going to tell her about it tonight. If she's feeling up to it, I'll tell her the good news."

Mr. Turner came in, "Pop Quiz people." Mr. Turner went to his desk and looked over the student roster, "Where's Miss Davis?"

Lucas raised his hand, "She's out sick Mr. Turner."

"Morning sickness is such a bitch," Rachel said with a smirk. Some of the other students laughed.

"Language Miss Gatina." Mr. Turner scolded.

Lucas felt a tap on his shoulder, "Brooke's sick?" the boy across from him said.

Lucas nodded, "Who are you?"

Chase extended his hand, "Chase Adams. Sorry, was she vomiting, tired? Do you know?"

Lucas was more confused than before, "Ummmm I didn't realize you and my girl were friends." Lucas looked down at Chase's hand, "She has the stomach flu."

Chase felt embarrassed, he knew immediately that he shouldn't have said anything at all, 'she's going to murder me,' he thought. "I heard that was going around." Chase quickly turned forward in his seat and tried to fade back into obscurity.

The bell rang, Chase bolted for the door and texted Brooke, _Hope you're feeling alright. I've been telling you to take it easy. If it doesn't ease up you're going to have to call Dr. Conners, you still have three sessions this week._ He felt a hand on his shoulder, he flinched and put his phone away, "Oh hey Lucas what's up?"

"I was thinking about what I said to you in class and I came off a bit harsh." Lucas forced a smile, "I hope you understand where I'm coming from. Until you asked about her today I didn't think we were in the same circle." He said noticing the "Clean Teen" shirt and the skateboard.

"We have Chemistry together," Chase said beginning to fidget.

"Excuse me?"

"Chemistry, Brooke and I have Chemistry together." Chase said a second time.

Lucas wasn't sure what to say. 'Why hadn't she told me about this guy' he thought to himself, 'I mean I know she knows most of the school but I know I would have remembered attractive chem partner,' he sighed, "I'll tell her you asked about her."

Brooke was woken up from a deep sleep by the sound of her chirping phone. She read the message. "Great, that's going to be a discussion later." She sent Chase a text: _Thanks for the heads up, I'm feeling better. A bit tired, pick me up at home this afternoon alright. :)_

-0-

Peyton headed down Brooke's street and noticed an unfamiliar car in the Davis's driveway, "Who is that," she said aloud. She drove by and saw Brooke hugging some dark haired boy.

Chase pulled away and headed back to his car, "I'm going to call tonight, you better eat that food Brooke. And don't you think about turning off your phone, I'll just drive over here. As your Porter I can call Dr. Conners if you start to misbehave."

Brooke stuck her tongue out, "I'll eat everything you picked up," She crossed her heart, "Scouts honor." She headed to the back door, "You're a bit of a Nazi Porter... Threatening to call Juliet on me."

Chase opened his drivers side door, "It isn't a threat Brooke. You've just started to show some side effects, its best to rest and relax so nothing else happens to you. Remember if you get too sick they'll stop treatments till they decide you're better. That means no ringing the _fucking_ " Chase did air quotes, "bell on June 5th."

Brooke waved, "I know, I know." She smiled, "Thank you."

-0-

Brooke was about to take out her journal when she heard a knock at the door. She put it in her side table and headed to the door, "Coming." She opened the door and smiled. "Hey P. Sawyer, what brings you to my neck of the woods?"

Peyton was fuming inside, 'I can't believe she's acting so normal,' she thought, 'I just practically saw her cheating on Luke. And after all the shit she gave us last year.' "I wanted to check on you, Luke said you had the flu or something."

Brooke closed the door behind her and sat down on her bed, "It must have just been something I ate because I'm feeling much better. So how was school today?"

"Fine," Peyton sat in the bean bag chair across from Brooke, "What did you end up doing today?"

"Nothing," Brooke lied.

"Nothing huh." Peyton asked.

Brooke shook her head, "I was thinking about some new moves for cheer earlier. I'm looking forward to showing the squad, that's about it."

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Alright. I should go."

Brooke could feel the tension, 'does she suspect something,' Brooke wondered to herself. "I'll walk you out." Peyton and Brooke exited the front door, Peyton wanted to scream at Brooke. She got in her car, "I'm still trying to find you a date P. Sawyer. There's this guy Chase Adams, he's in our Chemistry class. I think tomorrow I'll see if he has a date."

Peyton felt like she just had a breakthrough, "Chase Adams, the guy in the clean teen shirts?"

"Yeah, he's a really great guy." Brooke put her hand on Peyton's car.

Peyton shook her head, "I bet." She started the car, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Brooke was laying on her bed trying to make the room stop spinning when she heard pounding on her door, "I'll be right there," she said sticking her hands out to catch her balance, she opened the door, "Peyton?" She saw the look of anger on Peyton's face, "What's the matter Peyt?"

"You!" Peyton yelled, "I mean you spend all summer moping about Lucas Scott, you finally get back together and now you're having an affair."

Brooke felt like she was in a fog, "What are you talking about? I'm not having an affair. Did you take your crazy pills this morning?"

"I saw you hugging some other guy Brooke, I drove over here to check on my best friend and I found a two timing Mata Hari disguised as my best friend Brooke Davis."

Brooke sat down and could feel the sweat beading on her face, "Peyton I don't know what you think you saw but I love Lucas, I am in love with Lucas. I would never cheat on him."

"Then who was the guy you were all over in your drive way earlier?" Peyton folded her arms over her chest.

Brooke felt like her brain was bleeding, she had been telling so many lies lately she couldn't think of a fast enough response, "He's just a friend. Chase is just a friend. I told you I think we should see if he has a prom date. You would really like him Peyton, he wants to join the Air Force after graduation, he..." She trailed off when she realized she was probably just making things worse.

Peyton got up to go, "I think you're in denial." She opened the door to leave, "I know what denial looks like. You aren't being fair to Lucas by lying to him about Chase. He deserves so much better than that." She slammed the door behind her.

Brooke was furious, she chased after Peyton, "What the hell Peyton. There is nothing to tell, Chase and I are friends. Just because we're friends doesn't mean we're having sex. I'm friends with Nathan too, should Haley be worried."

Peyton stopped in the driveway, "Lucas Scott doesn't deserve to be second on your list Brooke, he's special. He's different, and he loves you. Don't you know how lucky you are?"

Brooke gasped, "Are you in love with Lucas?" She collapsed into the grass, 'how did we get back to this place?' she asked herself, "Answer me Peyton. Is that why things fizzled with Jake? Because you're in love with Lucas."

Peyton staggered, "This isn't about me. You're cheating on Lucas with a clean teen."

Brooke got to her feet again, "Are we seriously back in this place Peyton?" She walked closer to her friend, "Tell me the truth. Do you have feelings for Lucas?"

Peyton wiped tears out of her eyes, she choked, "Yes." She looked down, "I don't know how it happened Brooke. When I was in Savannah with Jake we got in this huge fight because I guess I said Lucas's name in my sleep."

Peyton reached out for Brooke's arm, she pulled away, "I can't fucking believe you Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer! Lucas is my boyfriend, you had your chance with him and you blew it. I know Jake is in Georgia but for Christ's sake there are other boys in Tree Hill. Why? Why do you have feelings for MY boyfriend?" Peyton went to speak, Brooke put up her hand, "Save it! You come over here screaming like a crazy person, accuse me of cheating on Lucas and then confess to being in love with him."

"I don't know why I lov-"

Brooke cut her off again, "I don't care. As far as I'm concerned we are no longer friends. I think you should go before I decide you need to have your ass kicked."

Peyton wiped away tears, "Brooke please, I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you." Brooke turned her back to Peyton and never looked back.

-0-

A short while later, Lucas came over to Brooke's house with sunflowers. He had searched for a bouquet of them for almost an hour. He tapped lightly on the door, "Brooke open up." Brooke opened the door, eyes still puffy from crying, "Pretty girl what's the matter?" Lucas said closing the door behind him.

He sat down on her bed and motioned for Brooke to join him. She sat in his lap and waited for him to wrap his arms around her, "Peyton and I got into a huge fight a little while ago."

Lucas started to rub her back, "I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"No," Brooke sighed, "We've been friends for almost ten years Luke, I'm sure we'll work it out. Right now I'm just so hurt and I really don't feel will at all."

"So you think it's the stomach flu?" Lucas frowned, "Rachel joked it was morning sickness in History today."

"Great like that fire crotch hasn't caused enough drama lately with all her gossipy crap." Brooke got up, "I'm going to go grab a bottled water, would you like one?"

Lucas nodded and Brooke left the room, he wondered what the fight with Peyton was about this time. 'They always get over it so I'm not worried' he thought to himself. He heard Brooke's phone chirp with a message, he felt it underneath him, he rolled over to put it on the desk, he hadn't been trying to snoop but the message was on the main screen, 'maybe it's Peyton apologizing,' he thought looking down. _Brooke you better be eating that food I bought you. I don't want to have to come over there. :) Feel better, get some rest. Chase_ Lucas exhaled loudly, 'Chase Adams had been here this afternoon. Is that why Brooke and Peyton were fighting?' he wondered as Brooke came back in the room.

-0-

Coming up: Brooke continues to give Peyton the cold shoulder. Brooke and Lucas have dinner with Naley. It's prom time.

Thanks again for all your kind words... :) Review, review, review!

Krystal


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! Thanks for all the reviews you guys are amazing. This story is helping me through some tough family times right now and knowing you guys are enjoying it really means the world to me. So keep it up. :) And to all of you who wished my mother well during her cancer journey... Thank you!

Krystal

-0-

Chapter 3:

Brooke woke up to her phone ringing. "Hello?" She said still trying to shake off the sleep.

"Brooke, I'm outside," Chase said, "Come on you wanted to change appointment times today because of the game tonight. Were you still asleep?"

"Not exactly," Brooke yawned, "I already woke up and got dressed, I went back to sleep after. I'll be right out." She hung up, grabbed her bag and headed to the door. She smiled as she reached the car, "Good morning Porter. How are you this gorgeous day?"

Chase shook his head, "You're not fooling anyone with that act Brooke."

Brooke got in the car, "If I'm not fooling anybody than why hasn't anyone said anything." She pulled the door shut, "Only one noticing is Rachel and she isn't even noticing the real stuff, just the shit she's made up. The pregnancy rumors are going to have to stop though. Tree Hill only has room for one pregnant cheerleader and her name is Haley."

"Let's talk about something else, Dr. Conners said treatments go better when you aren't edgy with stressful stuff. Everyone knows Rachel Gatina is a liar and a pot stirrer, she wants your squad." Chase stopped when he realized what he was saying was probably just going to make Brooke more upset.

"It doesn't matter if she wants my squad or not." Brooke checked out her makeup in the visor, "I was feeling much better yesterday. This last round really kicked my ass and zapped my energy."

"Did you tell Dr. Bryant or Dr. Conners?" Chase asked gripping the wheel to make the turn towards the hospital.

"I left a message for Juliet. I'm glad today is the last day this week. I need a break. I have missed a handful of assignments. Graduation is coming up and I won't get to walk with our class if I can't get some studying in."

"If you contacted the school about what you're going through they would cut you some slack Brooke." Chase was beginning to hate being the only one holding Brooke's secret. "You know Lucas has started giving me the stink eye. Peyton too. You're friends are going to start talking soon, or better yet Rachel might start another rumor involving me next time. Have you tried to tell Lucas again?"

-0-

Brooke headed to the gym and saw her squad warming up. She came in clapping, "Alright ladies, I want to do a complete run through of the new half time routine."

Bevin rose her hand, "Brooke, we already went through it with Rachel." She started playing with her hair, "Rachel said you weren't going to be here."

"She did huh?" Brooke folded her arms and heard laughing behind her, it was Rachel and Peyton. 'I want to be surprised by Peyton's actions,' she thought, 'but nothing that little leech has ever done has been original.' "Get in line Brutus and Cassius, I want to run the routine."

Haley comes walking in, "Sorry I'm late tigger."

Brooke smiled at Haley, "You have a reason for being late." She turned her attention to Rachel and Peyton, "Red, ex-bestie, line up."

Rachel laughed, "Stop acting like you run this squad, you've missed a dozen practices. Peyton here says you're cheating on Lucas." Rachel leaned in, "Is the baby his or Chase's."

Brooke couldn't help what she did next, she pushed Rachel with all her strength. "Shut your mouth about my boyfriend. And for the last time I'm not pregnant."

She turned to Peyton, "Why not stab me in the front slut?" Brooke put her hands out, "I'm right here Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer so take your shot." Peyton didn't say anything, "Ya that's what I thought." She turned to the squad, "This is the last game before the Championships. I want this routine right, so we can run it in the post season. I will not have dissension on my squad." She paused when the Ravens came in, she jogged over to Coach Durham, "Coach I need 5 more minutes on the court please, some of my squad was late."

Whitey looked down at her, "Miss Davis you know the rules of the gym. It's time for the Ravens to get warmed up for the game. You and and the ladies are going to have to take it outside."

Brooke huffed, "Outside ladies. Now!" Brooke walked outside and spotted Chase sitting in the Quad staring in their direction. She felt a little dizzy, 'calm down Brooke,' she told herself. "Alright line up, on my count. 1... 2... 3..."

-0-

Brooke waited till everyone headed back into the locker room before she headed over to Chase, "Hey Porter." She smiled, "I thought you hated basketball."

"I do, I thought I would show my school spirit just once." He opened his jacket to reveal a Tree Hill High shirt. "Plus I wanted to make sure you were alright, I know this week was rough." He opened his bag and handed her a green smoothie and a bottle of water. "It's important you stay hydrated."

She took the items from his hand, "Thank you." She brushed some stray hairs out of her face, "I don't think I say it enough but I appreciate what you've been doing." She sat down to re-tie her sneakers, "I know I should tell Lucas, but every time I start to tell him I just can't."

"I understand, have you thought about checking out one of the cancer support groups Dr. Conners recommended?" Chase pushed his hands into his pockets, "Other survivors might have some input on how best to tell them. I know things are tense with Peyton right now, but what about Nathan and Haley?"

"Haley is 7 months pregnant Chase. She doesn't need this on top of college stuff. She got into Stanford, Nathan has a scholarship to Duke..." She trailed off, "I got wait listed at NYU. I used to think I had everything planned out, now I have no idea where I belong."

Chase pulled Brooke in for a hug and rubbed her back, "Self inflicted isolation is normal, I hate to sound like a broken record but if you told someone else it would take a lot of the pressure off of you."

Brooke pulled back and wiped a few tears, "I'll tell Lucas tonight after the game." Chase gave her a side eyed smile, "I swear Porter. I have to go, before my squad decides to mutiny."

-0-

Brooke looked at the shot clock tick down, "Alright ladies, lets give everyone here a show."

Mouth's voice rang throughout the gym, "Tree Hill put your hands together for your very own Raven cheerleaders."

The squad headed out to the middle of the court shaking their pom poms. Brooke felt a little dizzy and like her head was in a bubble, 'focus,' she thought to herself, 'listen for the music queue.' The music began to play, Brooke started to do the routine, the roar of the crowd began to pound in her head. Brooke knew she was half a beat behind, 'focus,' she felt her heart racing, 'focus Brooke' she said to herself. She sensed her heart pounding in her chest, she stopped moving. "Brooke?" Haley called, 'why does she seem so far away?' Brooke thought before she collapsed to the ground with a thump.

-0-

Lucas and Nathan were sitting on the side lines watching the girls routine, "Is Brooke still sick big big brother?" Nathan asked before taking a big gulp of his water.

Lucas shrugged, "She said she's fine." He looked at his girlfriend, 'she doesn't look fine' he thought.

"Did you tell her about Duke yet?"

Lucas opened his mouth to answer when Brooke fell to the ground. "Brooke!" Lucas screamed jogging to her side. "Hales what happened?"

Nathan ran over and grabbed Haley, "Go call 911." He leaned down next to Lucas, "she's burning up Luke."

Lucas went to lean down next to Brooke when someone pushed past him, "Brooke wake up," he looked up, "Is someone calling for an ambulance?"

Lucas was confused, 'why is Chase here?' he thought before responding, "Haley is calling 911." He looked to his side and saw Whitey and the school medics beside him.

Whitey put his arm on his shoulder, "Go have a seat son."

Lucas felt his temper rise, "Coach, that's my girlfriend."

"I know son, but we don't need you having a heart attack." Whitey pointed towards the bleachers, "Go sit down."

The medics propped up Brooke's head and were checking her blood pressure, "She's hot to the touch." One of them said to the other.

When Chase saw Nathan and Lucas heading back to the bleachers out of ear shot he said, "She's undergoing treatment for cervical cancer, she's been having difficulty staying hydrated." Chase put his hand on the first medics arm, "Please don't say anything. Brooke hasn't told anyone yet."

-0-

Brooke woke up with a splitting headache, she tried to move but didn't have the strength to. She looked to the right of her and saw Lucas slumped in a chair next to her bed, "Broody," she called out.

Lucas jumped from his chair and came to her side, "Pretty girl."

Brooke noticed the bags under his eyes, "What happened?"

"You fainted during half time last night." Lucas kissed her hand, "Dr. Conners was here she said you were severely dehydrated. She ordered an IV sedative so you could get some rest. I called your parents, I told your dad's assistant what happened, she said she would let him know." He ran his hands through his hair, "I thought I was going to lose you. I'm not ready for us to be separated forever, you hear me."

Brooke nodded, "I'm sorry. I wasn't taking care of myself I guess." She sat up a little, "You said Dr. Conners was here?"

"Yeah, she said to page her after you woke up."

Brooke sighed and squeezed Lucas's hand, "How is your heart doing? I would never forgive myself if something happened to you Luke."

"I'm alright, Whitey made me sit down while the medics looked you over before the ambulance came. Chase came on to the court and rushed to your side. It was strange."

Brooke half smiled, "Porter looking out," she said aloud. She saw a concerned look on Lucas's face, "We're just friends broody I promise. The only man in my life is you." She pulled him down to her and kissed him, "I want it to always be you and only you."

-0-

 _Clementine: April 30_

 _So you're starting to effect my life again Clem. It has been decided that I should resign from the cheerleading team to deal with my health issues. Rumors have spread all over the school. No one suspects you luckily, but the rumors are awful... I'm pregnant, I'm anorexic, I'm bulimic, I'm on drugs. I'm waiting for it to all blow over. The ones causing the most grief though are the ones about me and Chase. I can tell Lucas wants to believe me when I tell him nothing is going on but I feel like he's beginning to wavier. Last night he said he didn't want me to see Chase anymore. I told him we're just friends. I mean it's possible for two people of the opposite sex to_ _JUST_ _be friends. Lucas is just friends with Peyton... OK OK OK not a good example, since she has feelings for him, but he is in love with me and that's all that matters._

 _Speaking of Chase he told me about telling the medics. I know he did it so they wouldn't give me any drugs without consulting my doctors but come on how did he expect me to react? He assures me no one heard and since Brooke Davis cancer patient hasn't hit the rumor mill I'm inclined to believe him._

 _On a positive note I'm on the other side of the hump only three more weeks of treatments to go. Thank God! I'm ringing that bell June 5th I can feel it._

 _B_

-0-

Brooke woke up on Monday, May 4th feeling energized, "Week 5 has begun," She said aloud. She decided to pin her hair up into Princess Leia buns in honor of Star Wars Day. Since she didn't have to worry about cheer practice anymore she didn't have any problem scheduling her appointments for the afternoons. She drove herself to school and spotted Chase in the hall talking to Mouth. She put her hands over his eyes, "Boo!"

Chase spun around and smiled, "Glad you're feeling better." He knew they had an audience so he dropped her hands, "I'll see you after lunch in the library right?" He winked.

"What's going on in the library?" Lucas called out behind them.

"Chase is helping me with an assignment." Brooke kissed Lucas's cheek.

"Aren't you festive," He said checking out her buns, he leaned in and kissed her neck before whispering in her ear, "Princess Leia could be hot," he squeezed her back.

She giggled, "I know." She turned back to Chase, "I'll see you after lunch."

Chase nodded, "Bye Brooke, later Lucas."

Lucas bobbed his head at him, "See ya Adams." Lucas led Brooke to their next class, "I thought we talked about limiting your contact with that guy. I don't like him Brooke. He totally wants to get in your pants, why don't you see that baby?"

Brooke laughed, "You think Porter wants to have sex with me?" She grabbed Lucas's hand and spun herself into him and kissed his lips. "He's helping me with Chemistry. Green doesn't suit you broody."

Lucas pulled her in close, "Why do you call him Porter? His name is Chase right?" He rubbed his nose with hers, "I can help you with Chemistry and I'm not jealous of him," he scoffed, "I just want you to be aware of what I see."

Before Brooke could respond Nathan and Haley walked up, "Can we get dinner tonight?" Nathan asked.

Haley smiled, "We want to talk to you guys about something important."

Brooke touched Haley's stomach, "I'm down for a Brucas/Naley dinner date. Just give me a time and a place."

"Tonight, 6:30pm at Karen's Cafe." Haley guided Brooke's hand to the top of her bump.

Brooke felt a kick, "Woo... I think the kids going to be a soccer player hot shot."

Nathan waved her off, "No you see that's not a kick, he's practicing the fade-away," Nathan jumped in the air and demonstrated.

"Nope, I'm calling it Jamie is going to be a soccer stud." Brooke said, sticking her tongue out.

"Alright, alright," Lucas separated his girlfriend and his brother, "We'll see you tonight at my mom's. We have to get to class."

-0-

Brooke looked at her watch as her and Chase headed to the Radiology wing of the hospital, Brooke was spinning and twirling. "I feel great today Porter."

Chase looked up from his ipod, "That's great Brooke, have you thought about a way to tell Lucas yet?"

Brooke glared at him, "Lucas, Lucas, Lucas. I want to tell him, but I know he got in to Duke, Haley told me. So this is totally the same thing. Maybe you should tell him for me."

Chase pushed the button for the elevator, "It isn't my job to tell your boyfriend you have cancer, besides are you trying to get me punched in the face? Lucas already thinks I'm trying to edge in on his stuff." The elevator dinged, "I'm too pretty for a black eye or a broken nose."

"Are you sure a broken nose would give your face so much character," Brooke was still laughing when the elevator opened, "Karen?" Brooke said with alarm in her voice. She pulled down her sleeve before Karen saw the fresh chemo bruise.

Karen Roe smiled, "Brooke," She hugged her, "What brings you to the hospital?"

"Ummmm. This is my friend Chase he thought it would be good for me to volunteer my afternoons at the hospital. So I'm working as a candy stripper." Brooke smiled, "What are you doing here?"

Karen rubbed her protruding stomach, "32 week check up."

Chase got in the elevator, "Come on Brooke we're going to be late."

Brooke motioned for him to chill, "You look beautiful Karen. I'll see you soon." Brooke waited till the elevator doors closed, "Do you think she bought it?"

"Who was that?" Chase asked, as the elevator dinged for the 4th floor.

"Karen Roe?" Brooke laughed, "That's Lucas's mother."

-0-

"So what did you want to talk about tutor mom?" Brooke asked as she finished her french fries, 'I have been ravenous since they switched my medication,' she thought. "Is everything alright?"

Haley smiled, "Yes we were wondering if you and Luke woul-"

Karen interrupted her, "Sorry I didn't realize you guys were having a moment, would any of you like anything else?" Nathan and Lucas ordered pie, "It was nice seeing you this afternoon Brooke."

Lucas stopped laughing with Nathan and turned, "You saw Brooke this afternoon ma?"

"Yes," Karen said with a confused look, "Brooke is volunteering at the hospital with her friend Chance. I think it's a great idea." Karen turned to go back to the kitchen.

Brooke felt her cheeks flush, "Luke I ca-"

Lucas got up from the table and pulled Brooke after him, "We'll be right back." He pulled her out the front door. "Volunteering?"

"Yes I'm volunteering in the hospital, I just started a few weeks ago," She started picking at her nails.

"Then why didn't you say anything to me about it," Lucas rifled his hands through is hair and began pacing back and forth, "And you were with Chase? Why did you lie to me Brooke?" He grabbed her shoulders. "Tell me."

'Now is the perfect time to tell him,' she thought but those aren't the words that came out of her mouth, "You didn't tell me about Duke."

Lucas's face softened, "I... Who told you? Haley? I was going to tell you, then you collapsed at the game and I feel like I haven't seen you much since. You've been too busy with Chase apparently." Lucas wanted to take back that last sentence the moment it left his lips.

"I'm not going to tell you again Lucas, there is nothing going on with Chase, we're friends."

"Well Peyton thinks you are seeing him behind my back," Lucas folded his arms across his chest, "And I'm starting to think she's ion to something."

Brooke scoffed, "Please Peyton wants us to break up because she's in love with you."

"This doesn't have anything to do with Peyton, I thought we were passed this pretty girl. We agreed when we got back together that we wouldn't have any secrets. Now for the past couple of months I've felt like there has been this huge secret between us. The only thing I see that's different is the addition of Chase Adams."

Brooke wiped away a few stray tears, "I have changed Lucas, you're right. But it doesn't have anything to do with Chase." Brooke could see that he was breathing hard and it was clear his pulse was accelerated, "I got wait listed at NYU. I haven't heard back from the two other schools I applied to yet. I think I decided too late that I should start applying myself." She grabbed her keys out of her purse, "I'm going to go home now. Tell Nathan and Haley I have a headache please."

-0-

 _Dearest Clementine: May 16_

 _So I haven't broken up with Lucas yet but it feels like that's where this is headed. Juliet gave me some information on a couple support groups in the area. She is also recommending I see a therapist. Chase has become the class pariah, rumors began swirling again that he was responsible for the end of Brucas. I keep reassuring people we haven't broken up but it seems like I'm fighting an uphill battle. Lucas told me again I needed to stop seeing Chase for us to move forward. Chase is mad at me because I haven't just told Lucas about you yet. He said he could shoulder the rumors and stupid high school drama but the constant feeling Lucas Scott is going to kick his ass is giving him anxiety. I don't blame him for being mad..._

 _Today is the prom, Lucas called to see if we were still planning on going together. I sounded like a pity thing, but I want an opportunity to tell him what's going on so I figured my timing has been terrible this entire ordeal, why stop now? So wish my luck Clem! I'm going to need it._

 _B_

-0-

Mouth stood up on the stage, "Good evening Tree Hill Seniors, I have been asked by our esteemed Class President Brooke Davis to announce this years Prom King and Queen. Mouth looked at the envelopes, "Your Prom King is..." He opened the envelope, "Lucas Scott." Brooke smiled as she heard Lucas's name, she watched Lucas head to the stage.

After Mouth put the crown on his head, Lucas bent down to the microphone, "Thanks guys."

Mouth stepped back in front of the microphone, "Alright Luke, let's make one lucky lady your Queen." Mouth paused for the cat calls and screams, he opened the envelope, "Your Prom Queen is Brooke Davis."

Brooke felt excited when she heard her name and began walking to the stage, she heard Rachel and Peyton calling her names but decided it was best ot ignore them both. She headed to the stage and Mouth placed the tiara on her head, she went to the mircophone, "Thank you everyone. This means a lot to me."

Brooke stepped next to Lucas and Mouth continued, "Now our King and Queen will share a dance."

Lucas grabbed Brooke's hand and led her to the dance floor, he put one hand in hers and the other at her waist and pulled her close, he pressed his head to hers, "I don't want to fight anymore pretty girl. I love you, don't you see that."

Brooke nodded, "I do. I love you too. Chase is my friend, I'm sorry if you felt worried around him." She put her hands at the nape of his neck and kissed him. "Can you come home with me tonight?"

-0-

Lucas pulled into the Davis driveway like he had many times before, he killed the engine and got out and headed to Brooke's door. "My Queen," he bowed.

"My King," Brooke curtsied.

Lucas grabbed his gym bag from the back seat and followed Brooke inside. When they got inside they began kissing. Lucas unzipped Brooke's dress, "You looked so beautiful tonight, I couldn't keep my eyes off you."

Brooke kinked her left eyebrow as she shimmyed out of her dress. She started unbuttoning Lucas's dress shirt. "You're no slouch yourself broody. Looking very James Bond in your tuxedo." They continued kissing on the bed and before they both knew it they were making love. It was like all their problems melted away with each kiss and thrust. When it was over, Brooke placed her head on Lucas's chest. She could feel his heart racing, "How's this going?" she asked placing her hand on his bare chest.

"Great," Lucas said still trying to catch his breath, "My doctors said I could play part time in college if I wanted to. Finally got me on a good medicine combo." He kissed her forehead, "I'm sorry about NYU. I didn't say anything before because I was angry. What do you think you're going to do instead?"

Brooke shrugged, "I'm not sure yet. I think I'm going to spend my summer in California with my parents. After I fainted my dad has been calling more. Neither of them came to visit, but I'm not ready to give up on them yet."

Lucas pulled her closer, "So I won't see you all summer." Lucas furrowed his brow and frowned.

Brooke sat up, "Lucas I need to talk to you about something," she tucked her hair behind her ear.

-0-

 _Clementine: May 17_

 _So things couldn't have gone better with Lucas till he decided to tell me about our life together according to Lucas. He envisions us turning into Nathan and Haley basically. He said that if I don't get into my other two college choices I should go to community college and be in Durham with him and Naley. That all sounded completely romantic and absolutely doable till he said he would love for us to try for a child within the next two years. Then my master plan to tell him about you came crashing down. I can't be responsible for destroying his dream. I know I had some eggs frozen but who knows if my womb will even be hospitable in two years time? Not to mention what if you don't leave me in a few weeks as planned. I could never be on board with the idea of having children I would never get to raise. Plus I could never do that to Lucas. His heart couldn't take it. I have another opportunity to talk to him tonight. Wish me luck!_

 _B_

-0-

Brooke heard a knock at her door, she figured it was Lucas, "Coming." She opened it to a huge bouquet of sunflowers, the flowers moved to the side, "Chase." She hugged him, "They're beautiful."

"Flowers for my Queen." He bowed and laughed, "You and Lucas looked happy last night. Does this mean I don't have to look over my shoulder anymore? I was starting to worry about a Scott Brother beat down."

Brooke motioned for Chase to have a seat, "Hold these, I'm going to go grab a vase for them." She turned towards the door, "I'll be right back." She came back outside with a vase filled with water, she set the bouquet in the cobalt blue vase and placed the flowers on the end table between the two wicker patio chairs.

"So how'd it go with Lucas last night?"

Brooke huffed and slouched in her chair, "I chickened out again. He started talking about us, and marriage and children. Two years Chase! He wants to have a child in two years. How do you tell someone you can't give them their dream?"

Chase placed his hand over Brooke's, "Lucas loves you Brooke that's evident by the stares I've been getting lately. He knows something fishy is going on. Bringing him into the fold will make you feel so much better, I know it. Lucas isn't that shallow Brooke, the possiblilty of not having children isn't going to change how he feels about you."

"And if it does?" Brooke sighed, "Then what?"

"Then Lucas Scott wasn't the guy for you Brooke Davis. But you're never going to know how he reacts to everything if you don't tell him to begin with."

"You're right Porter, but I think you need a new nick name. What about Yoda?" Brooke laughed.

"Tell Lucas you must. Ever after happily you will live." Chase said, channeling his best Yoda voice.

-0-

Lucas walked Brooke to her door, "Did you enjoy yourself tonight?" Lucas asked before kissing her.

Brooke put the key in the brass doorknob and smiled at the red door, "I did. The movie was great." She unlocked the door and pressed herself against it, "Would you like to come in?"

Lucas kissed her neck and nodded, "Did you even have to ask?" He looked over at the wicker furniture. "Those are beautiful."

"Thank you," Brooke said pulling him inside and closing the door behind them.

Lucas kissed her again, "So I know I scared you a little last night with all the baby talk, but I can't help myself pretty girl." Lucas put his hand on her stomach, "Thinking about you oneday carrying our child makes me the happiest man in the world." He kissed her again, "I know it's a lot, we're only 18, but in a few years I can see us with a little one. Maybe she'll have blond hair like me, with your dimples and hazel eyes." He kissed her a third time, "Or a son with your raven hair and my blue eyes."

Brooke laughed, "So our son would look like Nathan."

Lucas laughed too, "Who knows, they could look like Dan. DNA is an interesting thing." He kissed her neck, "I know you're on the pill now but we could have made a baby last night."

Brooke pulled away slightly, "We didn't make anything last night Luke. No babies right now, we're extremely careful."

Lucas laughed again, "Alright, alright. No babies right now. I was thinking of something else though." Lucas brought Brooke over to the couch, he took his hands in hers, "I have been so happy these last six months with you Brooke." He took a ring box out of his pocket, "You asked me once where I wanted to be in ten years and who I wanted with me when all my dreams came true and the answer is with you." He opened the box to reveal a simple gold band, "This ring is a promise Brooke that when the time is right for us I'm going to ask you to be my wife."

Brooke started tremling, "No Lucas I can't."

Before she could continue he said, "It's because of Chase isn't it?"

"No it's not. We're still in high school Luke and I love everything you said. Believe me I did, it was beautiful. I just think we want different things. I'm not sure what I want to do with my life after high school. I'm still trying to sort all of that out. Family is something that's really important to you and honestly I was looking forward to becoming Auntie Brooke, but I don't know if I'm mother material." She wiped away the tears on her cheek.

Lucas felt like he was in a tunnel, he could hear her talking but he didn't know exactly what she said. "Who bought you the sunflowers Brooke?"

"What difference does it make?"

"It matters to me, please answer the question." She was quiet, Lucas nodded, "Chase. They are from Chase aren't they?"

Brooke nodded slowly, "It isn't what you think though Broody."

Lucas got up, "No I think it's exactly what I think. I mean you've been sneaking around my back for weeks. My mother even saw you with him, volunteering at the hospital Brooke. You should have come up with another lie, caring for others clearly isn't in your nature." He closed the ring box, "And I come over here with this after the night we had, gees I'm such an asshole."

Brooke got up and grabbed for his hand, "You aren't an asshole Luke, I meant everything I said I love you." She lowered her head, "I think we should take a break."

"A break!" Lucas yelled, "No," He grabbed Brooke's wrists, "If you want this to be over I need to hear you say it. Don't tell me you love me then with your next breath tell me you need a break."

Brooke straightened up, "Fine I want this to be over, this needs to be over Luke." She lowered her head again and practically whispered, "I'm not in love with you anymore."

Lucas was about to answer when he heard a knock at the door, "Expecting someone?" Brooke didn't know who was at the door, Lucas went to the door and opened it with a laugh, "Chase Adams. Imagine that." He walked passed a confused Chase, "Thanks for fucking my girl man. She's all yours."

Brooke ran after him, "Lucas. This is a coincidence. There's n-"

He turned back around and stomped towards her, "Don't you dare tell me there's nothing going on, clearly there is Brooke. Or why else would he be here?"

Chase got between Lucas and Brooke out of instinct and put up his hands, "Lucas I think you should calm down. Brooke is telling you the truth. I forgot my jacket, that's the only reason I'm here." Brooke hit him in the back, 'not helping Chase,' she thought to herself.

Lucas saw Brooke standing behind Chase and it made his blood boil, he balled his fists and punch Chase in the face, "I hope you two will be so happy together."

-0-

Brooke stood up and began to fidget, "I'm not entirely sure what I'm supposed to say. Porter thought this would help with everything that I'm dealing with."

A woman wearing a pink beanie sitting near her turned and said, "We start with our names here honey. Since this is your first time I suggest sharing your diagnosis, when you received it and how you're feeling today."

Brooke let out a deep breath, "Alright, I'm Brooke."

"Hi Brooke," everyone answered, she heard a few welcomes too.

"Three and a half months ago I was diagnosed with Stage 1B1 Cervical Cancer." She continued to pick at her nail polish, she didn't want to cry, "I'm only seventeen and I'm feeling pretty crappy, I never told my boyfriend about my diagnosis because he has a serious heart condition and today I broke up with him. It was getting too hard to keep secrets from him..." She trailed off and sat down.

The rest of the meeting was a blur, Brooke found Chase in the corner. He refused to sit near her for the meeting, "I don't want to be punched in the face again." He had said with a death stare. After Lucas sped away Chase insisted on taking Brooke to a cancer support meeting. She looked at his eye, "Chase I'm so sorry." She tried to hand him a cup of coffee and a cookie.

He took the coffee from her hand, "You should have just listened to me Brooke. I knew what I was talking about. I begged you to just be honest with him. Then you break up with him right before I show up at your house. What are the odds?"

"Does it hurt?" Brooke asked before she sat down next to him.

"Hell ya it hurts, I can barely open my eye. My mother is going to freak out when she sees it." He slumped over in his chair, "Not to mention what this is going to look like tomorrow at school."

Brooke let out a deep sigh and placed her head on Chase's shoulder, "I forgot about school. What are we going to do?"

-0-

Coming Up: Brooke and Chase are all anyone can talk about at school. Karen visits Brooke to get some answers and Lucas does something that really shows Brooke that they're over...

So as I mentioned before I have a story outline mapped out by Diane... You all know what a Brucas fan she is so even though the situation looks bleak for them, know that true love will always find its way in the end. There is a method to my madness I promise.

Thanks again! Review, review, review!

Krystal


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! Thanks for all the reviews you guys are A-W-E-S-O-M-E. This story has helped me a lot with everything going on in my life. Reading all of your reviews has been a great source of joy so keep it up. ;)

Thanks again!

Krystal

Chapter 4:

-0-

Brooke woke up the next morning and was face to face with Chase. She slapped his arm, "You're mother is going to think I'm the biggest slut on the face of the planet."

Chase stretched, "What time is it?" He jumped up, "Is it morning?" He looked at his phone on the night stand, "Shit, 8 messages from my mom." He stood up, "I'll be right back."

Brooke took out her journal...

 _Clementine: May 18_

 _So yesterday I broke up with Lucas. It's for the best, he wants a life I'm simply not able to give him right now, maybe not ever. The look on his face, I'm never going to forget it as long as I live. I don't want to think about what he would have done to me if Porter hadn't been here. I mean don't get me wrong Lucas in his right frame of mind would NEVER hurt me... But last night I saw a side of him I have never experienced before. Hopefully we can move forward from this eventually..._

 _I am dreading going to school today. It's not going to be fun, Porter has a BLACK eye. That is sure to get the rumor mill spinning once more. But I feel better after attending a support meeting. It was great to actually say out loud that you are in my life right now. I'm hoping continuing meetings will make it so I can eventually share you with my friends and family._

 _On a happy note today starts week 6 of treatments... And only radiation this week... So the side effects should be minimal... June 5th is right around the corner... I'm ringing that bloody bell Clem! Because to get my life back you need to shrivel up and die... :) Sorry, but not really sorry..._

 _B_

-0-

Chase came back in the house, "We have to go by my house before we head to school." He watched Brooke put her journal away, "How is Clementine this morning?" He grinned.

Brooke threw a pillow at him, "I never should have told you I ws journaling. What did you mom say?"

Chase shrugged, "I told her the truth, you and Lucas broke up last night. We went to a meeting and you were having dizzy spells. I never intended to sleep over. I mean I never took off my shoes for crying out loud."

"Good, glad she isn't going to hatchet you with a meat cleaver anytime soon." Brooke went to her closet, "I need to wear something black, I feel like I'm in mourning." She placed her hands on a black sundress and floral print duster with black fringe detail. "I'll be right back, then we can go." She looked at Chase's eye, "Do you want something for that eye?"

"Got a time machine lying around?" Chase smiled.

"Nope," Brooke called from the bathroom, she exited the room a few minutes later. She sat down on the bed and put on lace trimmed boot socks and a pair of knee high boots. She looked in her vanity mirror and put her hair up in a high top knot. "Alright Porter, let's go."

Chase looked her up and down, "This is you in mourning?" Brooke nodded, "You look like you just stepped out of magazine."

Brooke laughed, "Sure I do, my eyes are all puffy." She threw some eye makeup into a small case and headed to the door, "I'm going to do a wicked cat eye to draw attention away from the bags. Let's go get you some fresh clothes, the gossip mongers are already going to be talking, no sense adding to it by doing the walk of shame."

-0-

Brooke headed down the hall to her locker, Chase's locker was on the other side of the quad, after Brooke insisted she could walk to her own locker they agreed to meet up after first period. Brooke saw Nathan and Haley standing by her locker with concerned looks on their faces, 'here we go,' she thought to herself. "Hey Nate, tutor mom. How are you this beautiful Monday?"

Nathan glared at her, "Where's Adams?" He looked past her, "Lucas said he clocked him one yesterday. I wanted to make sure it looked like it hurt."

Brooke glared back at him, "Whatever hot shot, you don't scare anyone."

Haley slapped Nathan and told him to cut it out, "You look great Brooke. Does that mean what Lucas said is true? Were you seeing Chase behind his back?"

Brooke huffed, "No. And what did broody do send out a school bulletin?"

Haley's face fell, "He was at your place last night. He's a mess. He thinks you're never going to forgive him for hitting Chase. Then you come to school looking like that," Haley motioned to Brooke's outfit. "You don't look sad at all."

"That's for damn sure, you look like sex on a stick Davis." Nathan snickered, Haley hit him again and pinched his arm for good measure.

Brooke looked at her outfit, 'it was pretty impressive all things considering' she told herself. "I just threw this on in a hurry Hales. And Chase's eye is gross looking, I tried to get him to go to the hospital even. So yeah it's going to take me a while to forgive Lucas. There is nothing going on between me and Chase, he's my friend."

Haley put her hands up, "Fair enough. Nathan and I would still like to talk to you about something that's pretty important, are you free after school today?"

"No I have plans today. How about this weekend?" After they agreed to meet on Saturday, Brooke went to class. First period was so boring, when the bell rang Brooke headed out into the hall and was looking down at her book bag searching for her day planner when she ran right into someone. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry." She looked up, "Luke."

'God she's still gorgeous,' Lucas thought, "Hey pretty girl." He leaned down to pick up the contents of her bag.

She bent down with him and picked up her pencils and day planner. "How are you?"

He stood up and placed the items back inside Brooke's open messenger bag, he pushed a few stray hairs from her face, all he wanted to do was kiss her and tell her how sorry he was. He searched her face for any signs of love, 'she's been crying' he thought, 'her eyes are red, even under all that eye make up.' "Can I walk yo-"

"Brooke," Chase called out behind them, "You ready for Chemistry."

Brooke went to open her mouth to say something when she saw something that made her eyes narrow, "Lucas are you coming, I don't want to be late for Econ." Peyton said with a smile directed at Brooke.

Lucas turned, "See you later Brooke." Brooke's breath caught in her throat at what she saw next Lucas and Peyton headed towards the library and Peyton slipped her hand in his.

-0-

Chase was driving Brooke home from her appointment. Normally she would be smiling at the good news she had received. Dr. Bryant said the treatments were working, the cancerous cells were shrinking. She was on track for finishing June 5th. She picked at the eggplant polish on her nails, "Do you think he went right from my house, to Naley's to cry a bit then went right over to slut bag central and got some action?"

"I didn't have an answer for you an hour ago, I got nothing new for you now." Chase said keeping his eye on the road, "Come on look at me, say something about the patch please. I look like a pirate and you haven't said a word." When they were at the hospital Dr. Bryant insisted on Chase having his eye looked at and the doctor in the urgent care had insisted that until the redness has gone down that he had to wear an eye patch.

Brooke looked at him and giggled, "I'm sorry Porter. Are you going to wear it to school?"

"I might if it makes you look like that." Chase smiled back, "If Lucas had sex with Peyton right after you guys broke up..." He trailed off, "It's just fucked up, but I think the hand holding was just to frazzle you a bit."

Brooke smiled, "Thank you Porter."

"Now how about we turn that frown upside down and we stop for hot coco on the way back to your house?"

Brooke nodded, "Sounds like a plan, but we better make sure Lucas isn't there first. I don't think you could wear a second eye patch matey."

-0-

After checking the parking lot twice Brooke told Chase to park. They headed into Karen's Cafe. Chase opened the door and went to the counter. Karen walked to the front, "Brooke." She smiled and gave her a hug. "How are you today?"

"Hi Karen, I'm doing alright. We need two hot coco's to go please."

"Of course," Karen walked back behind the counter, "Lucas said you were voted Prom Queen. You know I was the prom queen of my graduating class." She rolled her eyes, "At least you got a better king out of the deal." She looked at Chase, "Chance right? Brooke's volunteer friend from the hospital."

Chase removed the eye patch and extended his hand to her, "Chase actually and yes I'm Brooke's friend from the hospital."

"I'm sorry, I'm terrible with names." Karen kept staring at his eye, "That's looks painful."

'So Lucas hadn't told his mom he assaulted me last night,' Chase thought, "I know, I caught an elbow during gym class. It stings an awful lot."

Karen put up her hand, "One second." She returned a few minutes later, "Here. This one you freeze then place on your eye for an hour, and this one you heat in the microwave, put on your eye for fifteen minutes. It should help with the swelling and the redness. And for the stingy areas vinegar and warm water." Chase nodded in appreciation as he took the items, "Basketball injuries are the worst. I have learned a few things over the years." She handed them their cocos. "Brooke come see me soon okay."

"Absolutely," Brooke said as they left. Karen felt uneasy, 'there's something going on and no one is telling me,' she thought to herself, 'I'll have a chat with Lucas when I get home.'

-0-

Brooke knocked on the door, "Tigger, isn't this a surprise. I thought you were busy this week."

"I missed you." Brooke said with a half smile, "I feel like we haven't talked in forever." She looked past Haley, "Nathan isn't here is he? I can't take anymore of his looks today."

"He's just supporting Luke, they are brothers."

"I understand that, but tutor mom the only thing I'm guilty of is spending too much time with someone Lucas Scott forbid me to be around." Brooke sat down in the Scott living room with a huff, "I'm not his property Hales. It would be nice if he trusted me when I said nothing was going on."

"Was?" Haley asked with an inquisitive look on her face.

"Is and was. Nothing is going on with Chase Adams, I swear."

Haley grabbed a carton of ice cream from the freezer, "I believe you Brooke. Cheating isn't your thing. You are loyal to a fault and usually to the detriment of yourself." She sat down next to Brooke and handed her a spoon.

Brooke leaned her head against Haley's, "So what did you and Nathan want to talk to me about?"

Haley rubbed her stomach, "This is really poor timing but how would you feel about being Jamie's god-mother?"

"Why is it bad timing..." Brooke frowned, "Oh I know why, you've asked Luke to be the god-father."

Haley sighed, "No we haven't yet, but we're planning to... going to. I just don't want that to be weird for you."

Brooke put her hand on Haley's big protruding tummy, "I would love to be Jamie's god-mother," She wiped a tear from her eye, "No matter what is going on with me and Lucas it isn't going to affect us. I promise you."

-0-

 _Clementine: May 20_

 _So I have been subject to the Peyton/Lucas show for the last two days now. Every time I see them holding hands I want to scream and go all Lizzie Borden on their asses. Peyton keeps throwing me these satisfied looks, I want to strangle her. On a happy note, Chase's eye is healing and the bruise looks a million times better. Karen missed her calling I swear. She's a freaking wizard._

 _B_

-0-

Lucas watched Brooke and Chase walk across the Quad like he had the previous two days. He hated seeing her smile at another man. This morning was the worst so far. Brooke was dressed to kill in lace trimmed shorts, a peach tank top, sleeveless knee length duster and knee high boots. Lucas balled his fists as he watched Brooke reach up to fix Chase's eye patch. He caught a glimpse of the kangi tattoo on her hip bone and let out a groan. Peyton was walking towards him, he forced a smile, "Hi Peyt."

They walked to her locker, Peyton was talking but Lucas couldn't focus on her right now, he was too busy watching Brooke. Chase hugged her as he headed off towards the gym. "Lucas?" Peyton asked, entering her locker combination. "Did you hear anything I just said?"

Lucas looked at her and saw the pain on her face, "No, I'm sorry I was thinking about my mom."

Brooke walked by them to her locker and Peyton's face flushed with anger, "Sure."

Lucas wanted to hurt Brooke like she had hurt him, 'what will crack that exterior,' he thought to himself. He watched Brooke fiddle with the lock on her locker. Haley and Nathan walked up, "Davis." Nathan smiled, 'now he was on her side too,' Lucas couldn't contain it anymore. When he knew she was watching he pressed Peyton Sawyer against her locker and kissed her hard. He heard Brooke's breath catch in her throat before she hurried off.

He smiled at Naley, "Hey family. How are you all this fine Wednesday morning."

Haley shook her head at him and walked after Brooke, "Brooke wait up."

-0-

Karen unlocked her front door and headed inside, "Lucas?" She called out. She didn't get a response, 'the jeep was on the street' she thought, 'where is he?' She opened his bedroom door and gasped "Lucas Eugene Scott." Lucas looked at his mother with a look of embarrassment on his face. She noticed the blond curls underneath him that didn't belong to his girlfriend, but her best friend. She walked into his room and pulled him out by his ear. "Say goodbye to Peyton."

"Mom," Lucas screeched, Karen pulled harder, "Bye Peyton." Karen closed the bedroom door behind her and bellowed, "Kitchen Lucas now!"

Lucas sat at the small table in the corner of the kitchen, "We were just kissing mom. Nothing else happened."

"I am well aware of what I saw Lucas." Karen tapped her fingers on the table, "I'm disappointed. You and Brooke decided to put the past behind you when you made the decision to get back together and here you are cheating on her again and under my roof no less."

Lucas huffed, "I'm not cheating on Brooke mom, she broke up with me. She's been cheating on me with Chase Adams."

Karen brought her hand to her mouth, "No. I just saw her on Monday, she didn't say anything about you guys not being together."

Lucas straightened in his chair, "When did you see Brooke?"

"Brooke and Chase came in the cafe. He had a horrible black eye, got it in gym class I think he said. We talked about the prom, she never mentioned you weren't seeing each other anymore." Karen rubbed her bump, "They didn't seem interested in each other, if that helps. Brooke said they had just come from the hospital where they volunteer."

"Brooke isn't volunteering at the hospital, she's been spending her afternoons humping Adams behind my back. I can't believe she brought him to the cafe, she has no shame."

Karen was a little confused by the recent revelations, "They really seemed platonic Lucas." She grabbed her son's hand, "so you want to tell me why are you making out with Peyton when you still clearly have feelings for Brooke?"

-0-

The rest of the week passed without any incidents or drama to report. Lucas and Peyton headed into the cafe to meet Nathan and Haley for an early dinner. "What's new baby brother," Lucas called to them as they walked in.

"Haley and I have something we want to talk to you about." Nathan said with a smile, "As you know Jamie is going to be making his debut at the end of next month and we wanted to talk to you about being his god-father."

Lucas ran his hands through his hair, "Wow man, of course I'll be Jamie's god-father. That's such an incredible honor."

Peyton sat there in anticipation, her and Haley hadn't really been close for a while now but they wouldn't ask Lucas to be the god-father without asking me to be the god-mother right? "So who are you going to ask to be god-mother?"

Haley smiled, "Brooke, I already spoke to her and she didn't hesitate a second. I think she'll be a great influence on Jamie."

Peyton wanted to scream, "That's great." Her eyes narrowed a little with jealousy, "I guess if you want to teach Jamie how to be a lying slut you're all set."

Nathan opened his mouth to say something to Peyton when the door chimed with a new customer. "Shit, what are the odds."

The whole table turned to see Brooke and Chase trailing behind her, "Come on get it to go we're going to be late..." He felt everyone staring at him. He placed his hand on the small of Brooke's back, "Do you want me to order?"

Brooke nodded, before turning to him, "I'll be right back."

-0-

 _Clementine: May 24_

 _Do you want to know what I hate most about small towns Clem? You can't avoid anyone to save your life. So the afternoon started normally, Porter told me I had to go to another support meeting. I told him fine, but I wanted to go to the beach before hand. No big deal right?! WRONG. Of course Naley and Pucas (Peyton/Lucas) were at Karen's on a Sunday afternoon. Can't I just please take custody of the cafe in our horrendous break up? I know his mother is the owner but come on I would totally give Lucas the dirty Rivercourt. So there I am in my pink polka dot bikini and wrap dress covered in sand with Porter in board shorts and a tank top. It totally looked like a date. To make matters worse I went to the ladies room and Lucas followed me, started lecturing me on ex do's and don'ts. I walked out of the cafe and waited in the car like a coward. And to top it off Porter decides to tell me that all this could be avoided by just telling Lucas Scott the truth. I told him to watch it or he was going to end up with a second black eye._

 _B_

-0-

A few days went by and Brooke found herself wide awake at 2:18am, she missed Lucas. She thought of Haley, 'I told Lucas he needed to chill a bit, Nathan told him he was acting like a stalker,' she had told Brooke with a giggle. Now all Brooke wanted was Lucas in her bed, she wanted to press her head against his chest and hear his heart beat. She wanted to kiss him. She thought to herself, 'nothing good ever happens after 2am.' She shook it off and dialed Luke's number. He answer on the third ring, "Hello?" He mumbled.

"Hey Broody." Brooke said, she was happy he even answered.

Lucas sat up in bed, "pretty girl whats wrong?"

"I miss you, do you think you could come over?"

She heard him sigh on the other end, "Do you think that's a good idea?"

"I don't care if it's a bad idea," Brooke sat up and pulled her knees to her chest.

"I'll be over there in ten minutes."

Brooke went outside and sat on her front porch. She couldn't believe how cold it was, "June starts in like three days, it's not supposed to be this cold," as the minutes ticked by she felt more and more guilty for lying to Lucas. "He deserves better than that," she said. She was about to go wait inside when she saw the all too familiar jeep pull into the drive way killing the lights on the way so he didn't disturb her neighbors.

Lucas got out of the car and noticed Brooke on the porch wearing almost nothing, "I can't believe you're sitting outside looking like that, are you trying to get kidnapped... murdered... pillaged?"

Brooke looked down at her attire, "What's wrong with a tank top and boy shorts?"

Lucas walked to her, "the top is lace, I can see right through it." He pulled her into him, she wrapped her legs around him and he carried her into the house.

Brooke looked down again and noticed her nipples, "well doesn't this send a message." She headed towards her bedroom, "I bet you're wondering why I called you so late."

"It did cross my mind," Lucas let out a slight laugh.

She closed the bedroom door behind them and pressed her back against it, "I love you Lucas."

Lucas's heart was pounding out of his chest, he had been waiting what felt like an eternity for her to say that. He crossed the room and they were instantly face to face, "I've missed hearing you say that." He tilted her chin and kissed her.

Brooke wanted to pull away, but her own heart wouldn't let her. 'I do love him' she told herself, 'no matter what has happened that hasn't changed. She pulled away first, "can you help me with something?"

"Anything."

Brooke smiled and jerked Lucas to her bed, "I want to forget," she pulled him down on top of her.

"Forget what?" he asked in between kisses.

"Everything," she moaned.

-0-

Brooke woke up and found herself alone, had she dreamed about making love to Lucas? she wondered. Her bedroom door opened and Lucas peered in at her, "hey pretty girl. Did I wake you?"

Brooke shook her head, "no."

Lucas got back into bed with her and pulled her in close, "so."

"So," Brooke repeated.

He kissed her forehead, "I knew we would get through this. I missed you."

Brooke sat up, "Lucas I need to tell you something," Brooke pulled the sheet tighter around her little form. Lucas looked alarmed and he pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed it, "last night was great, but I think we still shouldn't get back together."

Lucas felt like his heart stopped, he dropped her hand, "so what was this a booty call?"

"No," Brooke wiped at the tears welling in her eyes, "I want to talk to you about something important. I did miss you. And last night was amazing." She looked down, "I've been lying about a few things Lucas."

Lucas wanted to shake her, "what's going on Brooke?"

"Well I've had several doctors appointments recently and I found out something pretty serious."

The alarmed look returned, "what is it?"

"I can't have children Luke."

His face fell, he hugged her, "Is that what you've been hiding? I don't care about that. We can adopt children, buy them for all I care. That's why you pushed me away?"

Brooke sobbed into Lucas's chest, "that's not all."

"There's more?" he asked.

"Yes," Brooke sighed, "I have cancer."

-0-

Brooke jumped up out of her bed, "Jesus," she looked around, "that was a dream?" She rubbed her head, "I wonder if seriously realistic dreams are on the side effect list?" she asked herself. She went to her desk and that's when she saw it. A note:

 _Brooke:_

 _Last night was amazing. I'm not sure where we go from here. I think it's obvious we both missed each other's company. If you want to talk about this come find me at school on Monday, if you want to pretend like this never happened I understand. I'll await your response._

 _I'd wait for you for an eternity... I love you._

 _Luke_

-0-

 _Clementine: June 1_

 _So you are now giving me the craziest most vivid dreams I've ever had in my life. I actually felt Lucas comforting me. It was completely and totally messed up and bizarre. It did put me at ease a little I guess, at least my sub conscience thinks Lucas would handle my news with dignity. Anyways after our late night rendezvous Lucas has given me till today to give him my answer on what I want to do about "us". I love him with all my heart, I do... But I feel like I need to finish working through this battle with you on my own. I mean I've come this far without help... Why stop now?_

 _We've entered the last week and I'm ready to kick your sassy ass to the curb._

 _B_

-0-

"Are you sure about this Brooke?"

"Yes Porter, I need Lucas to move on from us. I am a firm believer in true love always finds its way in the end. If Lucas and I are meant to be together we will get back together when our time is right, because right now it just isn't right." Brooke said picking at her nails.

"You're ringing the bell on Friday. I think you're just afraid to let Lucas love you when you think you're broken."

"Thank you Dr. Phil." Brooke grabbed his hand, "So are you going to help me or not?"

"Well my eye is better," he sighed, "do you think you can tell Lucas to punch the other eye?"

"He isn't going to punch you Chase. He told me we could pretend it never happened." Brooke got out of the car, "And that's exactly what I intend to do."

-0-

Lucas was pacing the hallway in front of first period. When she hadn't even called Lucas told himself to prepare for the worst. He saw her coming around the corner, he smiled until he realized she was on the arm of Chase Adams. He shook his head in disbelief, his heart began to race. 'How could she have sex with me Saturday night and show up to school with Adams Monday morning?' They exchanged quick looks as they passed him in the hall. Chase bent down and kissed Brooke's cheek then hurried to his own class. Before Brooke could go into first period he grabbed her and pulled her into the supply closet. "What are you doing?" He asked her.

Brooke didn't look him in the eyes, "Saturday was a mistake Lucas. I still want to see other people. I think you should too." She gulped and willed herself not to cry, "I see the way you look at Peyton." She turned to leave the closet, "I hope she makes you happy Luke. Really I do."

-0-

This last week of treatments had been a doozy, Brooke missed school Wednesday and Thursday because she had been ill. Chase brought over her assignments and helped her as much as he could. "So was school horrible for you while I was out sick?" Brooke asked, sipping her juice while she watched the last round of chemo drugs drip into her IV.

Chase ignored her, "What book are you reading today?" He reached into her bag and pulled out _My Fair Lady, Catcher in the Rye_ and _A Tale of Two Cities._ "Good choices."

"So are you going to ignore me then?" Brooke asked kinking her eyebrow.

"What do you want me to say, the school is going crazy right now. The cutest couple winners in the yearbook have broken up and people think you've been sleeping with me since March. I have gym with Lucas and Nathan. It hasn't been pleasant." Chase looked down and got up from his chair, "You've been the hardest patient I've helped Brooke Davis. There have been times throughout this ordeal where all I've wanted to do is strangle the life from your body. I feel like we've gotten to know each other pretty well," he grabbed her free hand. "I want you to know I think you're making a mistake finishing your treatments without telling a single soul about your cancer. And before you say you've told loads of people, I'm talking about your family. When they all find out what you've been hiding they aren't going to be nice about it."

Brooke felt like she was going to cry, "That was harsh Porter." Deep down she knew what he was saying was true but all she could hope for at this point was that no one finds out... ever.

-0-

Karen headed down stairs and realized she had gotten off at the wrong floor. She went searching for a member of the hospital staff to help her get back to the lobby. She turned down the corridor and headed towards oncology. She heard a commotion behind the set of double doors, she looked through the small glass window pain. "Brooke?" she questioned aloud.

Karen opened the door slightly and heard a doctor say, "Brooke Davis you have completed your arduous treatment schedule. I am now pleased to tell you it is time." Karen saw Brooke crying with her hands to her mouth. The doctor handed her a rope attached to the clapper, "Ring the bell Miss Davis." Brooke jumped with excitement and Karen heard the bell clang loudly. When she got to her car she picked up her phone and called her son.

"Hey mom, how was your appointment?"

"Where are you Lucas?" Karen asked trying to steady her shaking voice.

"I'm with Nathan on our way to Durham. He had to turn in some paperwork to his new coach. Is everything alright?"

"Yes everything is fine. I can't remember why I was calling you son. I have some baby brain issues right now. Drive safe, call me when you get to Durham." Karen said turning on her car.

"Will do mom." Lucas paused, "Why don't you go home and put your feet up, you sound tired. I love you mom, see you in a few days."

-0-

Chase pulled into Brooke's driveway behind a red Toyota, "expecting someone?" he asked.

"No," Brooke said recognizing the car instantly, "It's Karen's car, I hope Lucas is alright. I'll text you tomorrow."

Chase pulled out of the driveway and Brooke headed up to her front porch. She smiled when she saw Karen, "Hi Karen is everything okay?"

"Can we go inside?" The older woman said rubbing her back, "Wicker chairs and late term pregnancy od not mix."

"I'll keep that in mind," Brooke said opening the door, "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes," Karen said.

Brooke and Karen headed to the kitchen and Brooke put on the kettle of water. "Earl grey, fruit or black?" Brooke asked, "How's the baby. You look great. How many weeks are you now?"

"37 weeks on Monday. Earl grey is fine."

Brooke sat down across the table and waited for the kettle to chime, "So what brings you by to see me today?"

"Why didn't you tell me about you and Lucas. I know you're parents aren't living in town I would have helped you in any way I could."

Brooke smiled, "When I saw you a few weeks ago I didn't know what to say, Lucas obviously hadn't told you about the break up or Chase's eye." She looked down, "I didn't mean to lie to you Karen." The kettle whistled, Brooke poured hot water into two mugs.

Karen nodded, "Wait Chase's eye, my Lucas did that to him?"

"Yes, it was all a big misunderstanding. Lucas and I want different things I suppose. I'm hopeful we can remain friends."

"Did Lucas know about the cancer?" Karen asked matter of factually.

Brooke gasped and felt her cheeks redden, "How did you..."

"Know you had cancer?" Karen finished. "I didn't until I saw you in oncology this afternoon. You were ringing some bell. What does the bell signify?"

Brooke couldn't look Karen in the eyes, "I have finished my treatments."

Karen nodded again, "Congratulations. What type of cancer?"

"Cervical," Brooke sighed, "they caught it fairly early. I needed to have chemo and radiation. In six months I will have a follow up check and if that goes well I'll have another one in six months. If that check is also clear my cancer is considered in remission and I'll only need followups once a year."

"Is the cancer the reason you broke up with Lucas?" Karen sipped her tea.

Brooke felt her eyes well with tears, "Yes. I know we're still in high school but Lucas has made no secret about his desire to have a family someday and there's a high possibility that I will never be able to have children. I had some eggs frozen at the urging of my doctor, but that carries substantial risks also." Brooke paused, "I didn't tell Lucas I had cancer because I worried about his heart. The only real person that knows is Porter and a bunch of people from an annoyomous cancer support group I started attending after Lucas and I broke up."

"How does Chase Adams fit into this?"

"Chase is my hospital provided cancer supporter. I call him Porter, it's a nick name. He is just a friend, I am still desperately in love with Luke." Brooke choked back tears, "I just think he deserves the life he dreams of having."

Karen couldn't help but roll her eyes, "Lucas is miserable right now because he doesn't know why you broke up with him. He has been going crazy trying to figure out the reasoning. Clearly his anger is misguided if he's punching people. I think you should tell him when him and Nathan return from Durham. The rest of this will work itself out."

"But I've been lying to him for months, he's never going to forgive me."

Karen let out a deep breath, she felt a contraction radiating across her tight stomach, "If he doesn't forgive you that's up to him, but you need to tell him. He has a right to know." Brooke nodded, "Where are your parents?"

Brooke slouched down in her chair, "Who knows? They don't know what's going on either. I was in the hospital a month ago they didn't even come home."

Karen felt another contraction come, 'that one was quick' she said to herself. "My heart breaks thinking that you went through this alone Brooke." Karen stood up to leave, "Now I need to head home and get some rest."

Brooke noticed the pained look on Karen's face, "Karen are you going to be okay driving yourself home. I can take you I don't mind."

Karen rubbed her back as another contraction raked her body, she opened the door, "No I should be-" she stopped and looked down.

"Oh my God! Is that what I think it is?" Brooke shrieked.

"Yes Brooke my water just broke. I need to get to the hospital immediately."

-0-

So another giant chapter down... about 6 more to go I think... Karen knows... Who will Brooke tell next? Haley? Nathan? Peyton or Lucas?

Upcoming: Karen gives birth, graduation, Haley gives birth and most of the gang makes plans to leave Tree Hill...


	5. Chapter 5

Hey lovelies! Thanks for all the great reviews... Keep it up. :)

Krystal

Chapter 5:

Brooke pulled into the loading dock of Tree Hill Hospital, "I need help." Brooke almost screamed, catching the attention of two EMT's.

"What seems to be the problem Miss?"

"Karen, my passenger her water broke about 15 minutes ago. Her contractions are coming one right after the other." Brooke tried to remain calm.

Karen got out of the car and let out a slight laugh, "The contractions are coming about 2 minutes apart now."

The second EMT came over with a wheelchair. "Have you contacted your OB?"

"Yes," Karen nodded positioning herself into the wheelchair, "I called her on our way over, she's expecting me." Brooke stood on the sidelines and watched as they wheeled Karen inside. The sliding doors remained open, "Brooke dear are you coming?"

"I'll be right there, I'm going to try Lucas again." Brooke smiled. The doors closed, Brooke handed her keys to the hospital valet and she sat down on the bench outside and took out her phone. She dialed Lucas's number, "Please pick up, please pick up." Hi you have reached Lucas Scott please leave me a message and I'll get back to you shortly. Beep... "Luke hi it's Brooke, I'm with your mom at Tree Hill Hospital. She's in labor Luke. She said you were in Durham but I wanted to try to call you again. I want you to know that I'm going to stay with her until baby Lily arrives. Safe trip. I love you."

Brooke dialed a second number and listened to the rings, "This is Nathan."

"Nate, are you with Lucas?" Brooke asked with a sigh. 'So Lucas is screening my calls,' she thought to herself.

"He's here, what's going on is everything alright? Where's Haley?"

Brooke could hear the panic in his voice, "Haley is fine, will you tell Lucas his mother is in labor. She was at my house when her water broke, I brought her to the hospital." Brooke realized she was now on speaker phone.

"Why were you with my mom Brooke?" Lucas asked in a questioning manner.

"She came by my house this afternoon, she wanted to see me."

"Will you tell her I'll be there as soon as I can. Nathan is seeing the coach in like half an hour. So we should be back in Tree Hill sometime tonight." Lucas said, "Brooke can you stay with her please?"

"Of course Luke, I wouldn't leave her alone."

She heard Lucas let out a deep sigh, "Are you alright? You sound shaken."

Brooke choked up knowing Lucas knew her better than anyone, "I'm fine. Her water broke on my porch and the contractions were coming quickly in the car. I hit like every red light..." She stopped herself from rambling further, "I'm going to go upstairs now Luke. I'll let you know of any changes. I called your phone first, you didn't answer."

"My phone is dead. I forgot my charger, I have to get a new charger when we stop." Lucas paused, "I love you Brooke, I wouldn't screen your calls. You know that right?"

"Of course," Brooke said and her cheeks reddened. "I need to go Luke. Safe drive, see you soon."

-0-

Nathan disconnected the call, "So you guys are saying I love you again. That's good right?"

"I have no idea, I love her so I tell her." Lucas shrugged, "Sometimes she says it back, sometimes she doesn't. We're young life isn't supposed to be this complicated."

"Life is always complicated, what's going on after graduation?" Nathan turned into one of the Duke parking lots.

"No idea little brother." Lucas said with a huff, "I was fine till..."

"You became a booty call," Nathan finished.

"It wasn't a booty call man, we love each other. Something is up with Brooke, that I know for sure and she doesn't want to tell me whatever it is."

"So you think having sex with her best friend is going to make Brooke come to her senses and take you back?" Nathan said with a laugh.

"I'm not having sex with Peyton, Nate." Lucas paused, "She's tried to start it up a few times I've been able to get out of it. I should just tell Peyton I'm still in love with Brooke and be done with it."

"I have a better idea," Nathan pulled into a parking space and put the car in park, "Just tell her you want a clean break before we all start college in the fall. Give her the it's not you, it's me speech."

"You think that's for the best?"

"Hell ya Luke, Peyton's been a little crazy lately, why give her a reason to boil that bunny." Nathan laughed. He pulled the manila envelope out of the back seat.

"Peyton is not like Glen Close in Fatal Attraction." Lucas got out of the car, "She knows I was just upset about my break up with Brooke."

"I'm sure she pounced on that important and exploited it to her advantage, but telling her you're still hung up on her ex bestie and you were using her to annoy Brooke will just make her snap."

Lucas thought about Nathan's words for a minute, "You're right, no reason to incite a riot when I could just tell Peyton it's not you, it's me. It's ALL me."

-0-

Brooke knocked on the door and waited for a response before entering, "Hey Karen. I just wanted to check on you and Miss Lily." Brooke noticed Lily laying in a bassinet by the bed. "I can come back if you want."

Karen shook her head and motioned for Brooke to have a seat, "No, I would like to expand a little on our earlier conversation and thank you for being here for me and Lily."

Brooke sat in the chair next to Karen's bed, "Of course Karen, I mean what is family for?"

"I thought we were a family Brooke?" Karen asked questioningly.

Brooke sighed, "We are. I just knew everyone had so much of their own stuff going on, I didn't want to be a burden to anyone."

"Family is supposed to be people you lean on no matter what. Even if they're stressed preparing for a new baby, dealing with the death of a loved one," Karen paused and wiped a few tears from her cheek, "Or they have a serious heart condition. We love you Brooke, your family loves you. Lucas loves you."

"I realize that now, but what would be the point of telling them now that my treatments are over. I'm cancer free." Brooke smiled when she heard Lily fuss in her bassinet.

"You're right there is little point in telling them now. It might cause a fight that no one needs right now, but you should consider it anyway." Karen picked Lily up and started to rock her, "If you tell no one else you should at least tell Lucas. He has been making himself crazy trying to figure out why you ended the relationship. You said he punched Chase, that doesn't sound like my son."

"I can't tell him," Brooke whispered as she sunk further down into the chair, "Lucas is a fixer, you know that. I can't be fixed right now, he needs to go to Duke and live his life. I love him too much to see him wasted here in Tree Hill. He told me recently he wants to write a novel, getting his degree would help with that."

"Are you planning on staying in Tree Hill?"

Brooke nodded, "At least for the next year. I got wait listed at NYU, I was thinking about getting a part time job and going to the community college. I want to take a few courses in fashion design. I've been sketching a lot and I'm not exactly great with a sewing machine, so I thought why not."

"Would you like to work part time at the cafe? I could always use an extra set of hands."

Brooke looked up and smiled, "Could I just wait tables or something? I'm not exactly known for my kitchen skills."

Karen laughed, "Of course." Karen paused a moment, "I think you should move in with me and Lily."

Brooke was confused, "Why would you want me to move in with you and Lily?"

"Well Lucas is leaving for Duke two weeks after graduation, there's a writing workshop he's interested in taking. And for the last three months you've been paying someone to be nice to you. We need each other," she motioned for Brooke to come closer, she grabbed Brooke's hand, "I've always thought of you as a daughter Brooke, I'm sorry you went through cancer alone. I understand though because after Keith died I didn't want anyone's help either. A leopard doesn't change their spots."

Brooke giggled, "What does a leopard have to do with us isolating ourselves?"

"Leopards are solitary creatures, they live alone, hunt alone and they like it that way. I've had to fend for myself since I was 17 years old Brooke. I'm tired of that life," Karen grabbed her hand again, "And I want more for you. So please just say you'll move in with Lily and me. We'll never be alone, because we'll always have each other."

Brooke wiped tears from her eyes and nodded, she went to speak when there was a knock at the door, "Luke," Brooke said, "Karen I'll come see you later." She rushed out of the room before Lucas could say anything to her.

-0-

Brooke heard knocking on her door, 'I wonder who that could be?' She opened the door and smiled, "Luke."

"Hey pretty girl, can I come in?"

"Sure Lucas," Brooke opened the door wider and let him come in, "What can I do for you?"

Lucas sat down at Brooke's desk, "Well I would like to know the real reason we broke up for starters." He looked at her, "And thank you for being with my mom while I was with Nathan. I appreciate it and I know she does too."

"It wasn't any trouble at all. Your mom is incredible Luke, I wish my mom was more like her." 'Maybe I wouldn't be so afraid of letting people in if Victoria Davis had been more like Karen?' Brooke wondered to herself. She sat down on her bed across from Lucas, "And we broke up because we want different things. I'm going to take some time off from school I think and just be me for a while and... You Lucas you want to go to college and be this great writer. You also want a big family someday, according to what you've said recently you want to get started on that right away. I'm not looking for that sort of commitment right now." It was breaking her heart to say this to him, but she knew it was in Lucas's best interest if they had a clean break. No looking back, no second guessing.

Lucas looked at his hands, "I don't believe you Brooke. We've had plenty of conversations about the future and until a few months ago you wanted the same things I did."

Brooke got up and went towards the door, "People change Lucas, I think it's time for you to go."

Lucas sighed and stood to leave, he crossed the room and stopped right in front of Brooke, "If you don't want to be with me why do you keep telling me you love me? Why were we together the other night?"

Brooke could feel Lucas's breath on her face, "I do love you Lucas, I'm always going to love you. Right now it's just best if we go our separate ways. I don't ever want to hold you back or be the regret in your life." She looked down, "And the other night was a mistake."

Lucas could see she was trying not to cry, he shook his head, "Alright Brooke if that's the way you want to play this, fine." He walked out the front door, "See you at school I guess."

-0-

 _Clementine: June 9_

 _I don't know why I'm still writing to you exactly... Maybe it's because I'm lonely. Porter said it's because I want to feel sorry for myself. He's probably right. He said I should move on from you and go to school someplace else... Just come back here for follow up visits. I can't. No one understands but I just can't... I did decide to take Karen up on her offer to move in with her and Lily and to work part time at the cafe. I asked if we could keep it between us and she said she wouldn't tell Lucas unless he asked directly if I was staying there. She still thinks I owe him an explanation and if I'm being honest with myself she's absolutely right. Lucas deserves a lot from me, telling him about you is just the start of it. But I know how he is and if I told him I was battling cancer this last semester he would beat himself up about not knowing and taking care of me. So even though I am completely the bad guy in this situation he would totally end up trying to comfort me. So I'm moving out of this ridiculous house after graduation. Lucas and Naley are supposedly leaving for Durham on the 15th Haley said though that that is contingent on Jamie making his entrance in the next week. If he's not here by then Lucas is heading out alone._

 _Well I have to head to school, I'm so glad you're gone._

 _B_

-0-

Brooke spotted Lucas in the hallway, "Hey Luke," she pressed her yearbook to his chest, "Will you sign my yearbook?"

Lucas smiled, "Of course, but why don't you give this to me after school and I'll give it back to you tomorrow?"

"Oh I see you need time to write something that's going to make me weep aren't you?"

Lucas laughed, "Never pretty girl. I just want to be able to take my time and write precisely what I want without being rushed."

Brooke nodded pulling back her yearbook, "Gotcha, have you seen Peyton?"

Lucas shrugged, "She's not exactly talking to me right now," Lucas ran his hands through his hair, "I told her I wasn't ready for a relationship so close to graduation and she kind of flipped out."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "You weren't ready in the first place. You were just trying to torture me."

Lucas couldn't help but laugh, "No not really."

Brooke turned to leave, "Whatever helps you sleep at night. See you later Lucas, meet me at my car after school."

Brooke found Peyton in the library, "Hey P. Sawyer, I know you're not happy with me right now but will you sign my yearbook. You've signed every yearbook I've ever purchased, I don't want to break tradition."

Peyton looked up at her and glared, "Sure, give it to me." She scribbled something quickly and handed it back to her, "Here you go. Have a nice day."

Brooke looked down at what Peyton wrote, _'Brooke I want you to know that even though you were one of the worst friends I've ever had that I hope you have a long and happy life... Alone. Keep in touch... Not really Peyton,'_ "Wow that was rude Peyton, I never thought our friendship would end because of a stupid boy."

"Lucas Scott isn't just a stupid boy, he was my lobster Brooke and you had to have him." Peyton folded her arms across her chest.

"Unbelievable, not going to take responsibility for anything are you?" Brooke scoffed, "I'm sorry that I fell in love with Lucas. I never did anything to hurt you Peyton honestly." Brooke closed her yearbook and turned to leave, "I really hope you find what you're searching for Peyton. Life is too short to be a bitch all the time."

-0-

Brooke heard a knock at her door, "Lucas Scott. Why do you keep turning up at my door?" She smiled.

Lucas pulled his hands from behind his back and handed Brooke her yearbook. "I got a little carried away." Brooke went to take it, Lucas wavered, "Do me a favor don't read it till I've left on Monday?"

"Now I want to read it right now," Brooke said grabbing the year book and running down the hallway.

"Brooke please," Lucas chased after her, "You can read it after I leave." He cornered her, "Please pretty girl."

Brooke frowned, "Come on broody let me read it right now. Please."

"Alright," Lucas walked towards the living room and sat on the couch, "I'll be right here contemplating the quickest way to end it all."

Brooke looked at him and laughed, "Stop being such a drama queen Luke." She opened her yearbook and quickly found Lucas's entry in the back. "Jesus it's an entire page." She called to him before looking down at the full page of blue ink. _'Pretty girl. I'm not entirely sure where to begin. I don't know where we went wrong... Believe me if I knew I would do everything I could to take it back. I've spent a lot of my time here in Tree Hill High School loving you. These halls are filled with secret spots and hurried kisses, yelling fights and silly argument and everything in between. I will never forget the first time I kissed you by your locker last year or the first time I walked the halls with your delicate hand in mine. This year was incredible because I got to spend it with you by my side. You my pretty girl, my Catherine, my Daisy. What I didn't realize until recently was that our love story was going to have a swift ending that came from left field and rocked me to my core. I want nothing more than for us to rekindle that magic we once had, someone wise once told me that if two people love each other and are meant to be together they will find their way in the end. I wait for you with baited breath. Eternally yours, Lucas_

 _P.S. No matter what happens in the future I want you to remember that you are special. You are amazing and you are going to change the world someday. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. I love you and would wait for you for a lifetime if I have to...'_

Brooke stared at the words a little while longer before closing the yearbook and heading to the living room where Lucas sat, "Come with me," she said as she reached for his hand.

Lucas followed Brooke back to her bedroom, "I didn't write those things to get you to have sex with me."

Brooke nodded, "I know." She pressed him against the door, "Now shut up and kiss me. I need you right now."

Lucas didn't hesitate before pulling her into his arms and kissing her, "what does this mean?"

"Stop over-analyzing this Luke."

Lucas motioned for the bed and they collapsed down onto each other in a heap, "I love you Brooke." He paused, "I need to hear you say it."

Brooke kinked an eyebrow, "I love you too Lucas."

Lucas kissed her again and deepened the kiss. He began to pull at Brooke's clothing, "I've wanted this since I came over a few weeks ago."

Brooke moaned when Lucas's hands found her breasts, "I know what you mean."

-0-

Brooke sat in the sun staring at Haley giving her valedictorian speech, she looked over at Nathan, "Does she look alright to you?"

Nathan leaned into Brooke and said, "She's been having contractions off and on all day, she said they were irregular, and insisted we come to the graduation ceremony this afternoon."

"Really? Haley is a machine I swear." Brooke paused, "she should be coming to the end of her speech soon, she practiced it with me like 50 times. The end is the best part."

Haley paused at the podium, "The comedian Robert Orben once said _'a graduation ceremony is an event where the commencement speaker tells thousands of students dressed in identical caps and gowns that individuality is the key to success.'_ I stand up here today to tell you that is the truth, never compromise your personal identity. The longest relationship you are ever going to have is with yourself, so start living for you. Now join me class of 2015 as we move our tassels and graduate." Haley let out a deep breath, "I have to leave like right now I'm in labor."

-0-

Brooke headed into the hospital carrying balloons and a big blue teddy bear. She retrieved a visitor's badge then headed to Labor and Delivery. She knocked on the door and goes inside, "Hi!" She shrieked, "Oh my goodness." Brooke put the balloons down and handed the teddy bear to Nathan, "Haley you look incredible."

Haley smiled, "Thank you tigger, I feel like I was hit by a truck."

Brooke noticed Jamie in Haley's arms, "Can I hold him?"

"Of course," Haley said motioning for Brooke to join her on the bed, "I'm sure you know this already but be sure to support his head."

Haley handed Jamie to Brooke, "He's so tiny. Smaller even then Lily." Brooke moved the blanket to get a better look at his little red face, "I think he looks more like Nathan."

Nathan laughed, "How can you tell? I think he looks like a little red ball with hair on the top and a loud voice."

Haley threw a pillow in his direction, "Shut it Scott. He's absolute perfection." She turned to Brooke, "So are you still comfortable with being Jamie's god-mother?"

"Of course," Brooke said, "I know he told you about Wednesday Hales I'm not stupid. It was a momentary lapse of judgment. You should have seen what he wrote in my yearbook. Are you still leaving on Monday?"

"That's the plan. Lucas has a writing seminar and Nathan has basketball tryouts on Wednesday. I want to be in Durham and settled. We're renting a small house off campus. My first class isn't till September so I get to spend plenty of time loving on Jamie till then." Haley smiled, "You should come with us, even if it's just for the summer. I know Lucas wouldn't mind."

Brooke shook her head, she knew what Haley was trying to do, "Sorry Hales I can't. I'm going to be working at the Cafe part time helping Karen out." Brooke smiled as Jamie shifted in her grasp, "And I'm not throwing my future out the window, I'm going to take a couple classes at the community college in the fall. I have a meeting with a counselor next week to get all per-registered. Duke is your dream, it's time I find mine."

-0-

Upcoming: A six month time jump with a flashback... Brooke is living with Karen and Lily. How long until Lucas finds out. Plus after getting some review feedback Brooke is going to tell one of her friends about her cancer ordeal... Will it be Lucas? Haley? Nathan? or Peyton?

Please read and review, review, review!

Thanks everyone!

Krystal


	6. Chapter 6

Hey lovelies! Thank you for all the amazing reviews.. I was also checking out some of my other story stats and noticed all the story alerts. You guys are amazing. Keep it up.

-Krystal

Chapter 6:

 _Clementine: December 13, 2015_

 _So I just had my latest scan and lucky for me you are still gone. I got to ring the bell a second time, felt incredible. But that's enough about you, I'm excited my family is coming home this weekend. I think I'm finally going to have a sit down with Haley, she's been more suspicious lately because she no longer has baby brain. Karen and I have been talking about how best to tell her... Speaking of Karen she's been amazing. I know she said she enjoys me being at the house with her but I don't think she realizes how much this all means to me. Lily is great too, I love that little girl._

 _I know what you're thinking, you're wondering why am I avoiding telling you about Lucas. Well there isn't much to tell he met some girl named Lindsey over the summer and according to Haley they've been inseparable ever since. Every update from Naley is like a knife in my heart. But I have to remind myself that I brought this on myself... If only I had just confided in him before?_

 _B_

-0-

Brooke was perched on a bar stool reading _Great Expectations_ when she heard the door chime. She put her book down and said, "Welcome to Karen's," before looking up.

"This is a pleasant surprise," Lucas said with smile.

"Lucas," Brooke smiled back, "When did you get in?"

"About an hour ago." Lucas said scanning the windows.

"I didn't think you were coming?" Brooke said questioningly, "Haley said you were staying on campus."

The door chimed a second time, a tall slender blonde entered, Lucas smiled, "I was going to stay on campus, Lindsey wanted to see where I grew up." Lucas placed his hand on the blonde's back, "Brooke this is Lindsey... My girlfriend."

Brooke tried not to make her face fall, she extended her hand, "Hi, nice to meet you I'm Brooke Davis."

-0-

"How could you not tell me he was dating a super model Hales!" Brooke whelped before throwing herself down on her bed.

Haley shrugged, "I don't think she's that pretty." Nathan started laughing from the chair across the room, she tossed something at him and gave him a look.

Nathan cleared his throat, "Ya, Hales is right. Lindsey Strauss is not even hot." Nathan pulled Brooke into a hug, "Besides he's not really over you and they've only been dating like 3 months."

Brooke sighed, "Haley told me they started dating over the summer Nate, that's like 6 months, not three. Besides, you can't possibly know that he isn't over me." Brooke leaned in closer, "He probably got over me by getting OVER her."

Nathan laughed again, Haley pinched him, "Ouch. Brooke he still has the box of all the stuff you two exchanged last year, and the letters you wrote him two summers ago." He stood up, "And he has a bikini picture of you in his wallet, he hides it but I know its there."

Brooke couldn't help but smile, "It doesn't matter though, I mean Lindsey is insanely hot I would have sex with her."

Jamie began to fuss, Haley picked him up and began to rock him, "If you're so in love with Lucas why did you break up with him and not take us up on any of the offers to come stay with us in Durham."

Brooke slouched in her chair, "I cannot have children. That's why I ended things with Lucas, I know how important family is to him."

Nathan frowned, "Ahh Brookie I'm sorry." Nathan looked at his watch, "We'll talk more about this later I'm supposed to bring Jamie over to see my mom. She has Lily today too so Karen could go to that conference. Are you picking her up tonight or would you like me to just bring her back with me?"

Brooke half smiled, "If you brought her back tonight it would save me a trip. Thanks hot shot."

Nathan leaned in and kissed her forehead, "Anytime Davis." He walked towards Haley who was adjusting Jamie into his car seat. He bent down and gave Haley a soft kiss on the lips. "I love you Haley, I'll see you later tonight."

Haley nodded, "You bet you will," she winked. After walking her family out she came inside and sat down next to her friend, "So what's the other thing you need to tell me."

Brooke laughed nervously, "Isn't it enough that I can't have children?"

Haley shook her head, "Nope, because you and I both know there's more to it. Something has been going on since last February." She lowered her head, "I knew it then, but with everything else going on at the time I never pushed you about it, I've been a horrible friend. Then a few months later you break up with Lucas, the love of your life, and start hanging out with Chase Adams after insisting that you didn't have feelings for him. So..." Haley grabbed Brooke's hand, "are you ready to tell me what the hell is going on."

Brooke started crying, "You noticed I was struggling in February?"

"Of course I did," Haley smiled, "You're my best friend Brooke." She face fell a little, "I just wish I had pressed you sooner to tell me the truth." Haley pushed a few stray dark blonde hairs out of her face, "How did you find out that you can't have children?"

Brooke knew it was now or never, she had to tell someone, "Last February I was diagnosed with cervical cancer. The radiation treatments could cause long term infertility."

Haley gasped and brought her hands to her mouth, "Oh my God Brooke..." she whispered, "cancer..."

Brooke nodded, "At the urging of my doctors before I went through treatments I had some eggs harvested and frozen, so there's a possibility I could still have biological children someday."

Haley shook her head, "I don't care about the eggs, you went through cancer treatments alone?"

"No," Brooke continued, "I paid for a hospital sponsored cancer supporter. Chase knew the entire time because he was my Porter. That's how Chase fits into the equation."

"Are the treatments the reason you fainted during the Ravens game? Why you left school early all the time? All the hushed tones? Breaking up with Lucas?"

Brooke simply nodded, "I'm so sorry tutor mom. I didn't want to lie to you, I just didn't want to burden you with my problems when you and Nathan had so much of your own stuff going on."

Haley pinched her, "That's for lying to me," she pinched her again, "and that's for finally telling me the truth." She leaned her head against Brooke's, "So did you finish your treatments, is that why you stayed in Tree Hill?"

"My treatments finished in June. I just had my 6 month follow up visit a week ago, I'm still cancer free."

Haley let out a deep breath, "That's good news. What's the next step?"

"I wait, in another 6 months I'll have another check up and if I'm still cancer free then my cancer is considered in remission. That's the goal. Chase said when I get the remission order he is taking me out on the town and getting me drunk." Brooke smiled, "He's been great Hales, I think he would be a great addition to our little group."

Haley shook her head, "That probably won't happen until everyone knows the truth. Lucas still thinks you guys are a couple," Haley hesitated, "Are you a couple now?"

"No, Chase is just an amazing friend. He's still in Tree Hill because he wants to go into the Air Force as an officer, so he's working on his degree. He works part time at Karen's too, he's a line cook."

"And why are you living here with Karen and Lily?" Haley looked up, "Does Karen know about the cancer?"

"Yes, she saw me ringing the bell in June, she confronted me about it all afterwards. Then our conversation was paused so she could give birth. After Lily was born she said we needed each other and I had to move in with her. She also said something else about Leopards or Cheetahs." Brooke looked at her room, "Having a proper family has been incredible."

Haley laughed, "Karen is pretty great at the mother thing. So," she bumped Brooke with her shoulder, "who is next on the list?"

"What list?" Brooke asked kinking her eyebrow.

-0-

Brooke woke up the next morning feeling a little sick, 'Haley is crazy if she thinks I'm going to just tell Lucas everything,' she thought to herself as she headed to the kitchen. She heard voices in the kitchen and turned back towards her room when she realized who the male voice belonged to.

"Brooke?" Karen said, "Are you going to join us?"

"Yes I didn't realize we had company I'm going to go put something else on."

Lucas walked by her and whispered in her ear, "I've seen you in less before, what's the problem?" He winked at her as he headed back to his bedroom.

Brooke came back out a few minutes later, "Hi Karen, how's Lily this morning? How was the conference?"

"Great," Karen stirred her coffee and handed the carafe to Brooke, "How was the cafe?"

"Nothing crazy," Brooke poured some coffee, "I didn't know Luke was coming back with Naley and Jamie so that was fun." She moaned, "And he didn't come alone."

"He brought Lindsey huh?" Karen sipped her coffee, "I haven't met her yet. All the times I skyped with Luke she never came up as being someone serious."

Brooke turned and looked down the hall, "Isn't she here?"

Karen shook her head, "No, she is very particular apparently she stayed at the Hilton by the airport."

Brooke was a little confused now, "And Luke?"

"He stayed here."

"Got it," Brooke paused to taste her own coffee, "I told Haley yesterday."

Karen looked up surprised, "You did," she reached out and squeezed her hand, "I'm proud of you. Did it make you feel better?"

"Yes, she told me she wants me to tell Lucas before they head back to Durham. With Christmas coming up I don't think it's such a good idea, especially since he didn't come home alone."

"I agree with Haley, you're now using Lindsey as an excuse. What stopped you from telling him before?"

Brooke stood up, "Well I have to head to Tree Hill High, Principal Turner wanted to see me." Brooke said changing the subject, "I'll see you later at the cafe, I'm looking forward to karaoke night."

-0-

Brooke headed into the cafe, she spotted Chase behind the counter and she didn't know what came over her but she had to kiss him. When she moved her lips off his she noticed he was a bright shade of red, "What was that for?"

"Nothing, just a thank you for everything. I don't say it enough." Brooke smirked, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that huh?"

Chase continued to wipe down the counters, "I told you how I felt about you after the summer ended, you told me you just wanted us to remain friends," he wiped the counter harder, "then you come in here and you do what you just did. What's wrong Brooke?"

"Nothing, I just had a meeting with Principal Turner, he offered me a job can you believe it. He wants me to be the assistant cheer coach next year." Brooke's face reddened, "When I asked what made him think of me he said it was you. I know what I said Chase, and I still think we're better as friends."

"I don't want to be kissing friends Brooke."

Brooke frowned, "I'm sorry. It won't ever happen again, you forgive me?"

"Don't I always forgive you?" The door chimed and Nathan, Haley, Lindsey and Lucas entered the cafe. When he saw Lucas holding hands with Lindsey he pulled Brooke into the kitchen, "Is that why you kissed me?"

Brooke smiled up at him and hugged him, "I told Haley about Clementine."

Chase pulled away, "That's great, I am not going to be the fall back boy anymore. If you want to make Lucas Scott jealous go find someone else to do it." He headed back towards the counter.

She frowned again and followed him back into the kitchen. She returned to the front when she saw Nathan standing at the counter, "Hey Davis, can I get two hot cocos?"

Brooke looked at him with a smile, "Sure thing, coming right up." She looked at him again and saw the pain in his eyes, "Haley told you didn't she?"

"Told me what?" Nathan asked.

"Try that with someone else hot shot, I can always tell when you're full of it." Brooke motioned to his face, "Your nose wrinkles."

He leaned over the counter, kissed her cheek and whispered, "I'm glad you're okay."

-0-

Haley stood in the corner with the microphone in her hand, "So tonight we're having a little karaoke night. Everyone is singing at least two songs, one festive holiday song and one everyday song." Haley pointed to the counter, "Brooke, Chase you two have to participate too."

Brooke frowned, "I'm working tutor mom sorry."

Chase came out of the kitchen laughing, "You're working?"

Everyone laughed, "Hey," Brooke threw a dish towel at him, "that's enough, who's side are you on?"

Nathan stood up, "Alright let's make this interesting, I'll go first."

"Interesting? Dangerous is more like it." Lucas laughed, "Ruptured ear drums are no joke."

Nathan went to the karaoke machine, kissed Haley and looked at Lucas, "Hey that's messed up." He found the song he was looking for, "Here we go." Brooke laughed hard when she heard the music queue up and Nathan began to sing _Sabotage,_ by the Beastie Boys. "I can't stand it, I know I planned it. I'm gonna set it straight this watergate." Nathan danced around the little stage with absolutely no rhythm whatsoever. "What could it be, it's a mirage. You're scheming on a thing – that's sabotage." When the song was over, Nathan bowed, "Thank you Tree Hill," and he dropped the microphone.

Haley clapped and picked up the microphone, "Well who wants to follow that one up."

Brooke wasn't sure what came over her but she knew she wanted to be next, "Me." Brooke took off her apron and headed to Haley and the stage. She grabbed the song books and found the track she was looking for. "Thank you Hales."

"Any time tigger."

Brooke looked out at her friends in the audience, she sat down on the floor and crossed her legs, she listened for _Strong Enough_ by Sheryl Crow to start up. Her heart was racing, she could have just picked some happy tune that held no meaning but she felt like a point needed to be made and this was as good a way as any to get Lucas's attention right? She looked at the monitor, "God I feel like hell tonight, Tears of rage I cannot fight, I'd be the last to help you understand, Are you strong enough to be my man, my man?" She took a deep breath and tried to read Lucas's face before the next verses started, "Nothing's true and nothing's right, So let me be alone tonight, Cause you can't change the way I am, Are you strong enough to be my man? Lie to me, I promise I'll believe, Lie to me, But please don't leave, don't leave." She caught Lucas's eyes again, he looked a little confused, the song continued, "I have a face I cannot show, I make the rules up as I go, Just try and love me if you can, Are you strong enough to be my man, my man? Are you strong enough to be my man? Are you strong enough to be my man? Are you strong? My man." Lucas's face changed after she sang the last verses, now he looked a little angry. Brooke realized it was too late to regret her song choice she just had to finish the song, "When I've shown you that I just don't care, When I'm throwing punches in the air, When I'm broken down and I can't stand, Would you be man enough to be my man? Lie to me, I promise I'll believe, Lie to me, But please don't leave." When the song ended Brooke wiped the few tears that rolled down her cheek and got up to go outside.

"Brooke," Haley called out, she couldn't turn around, 'why did I sing that song?' Brooke thought to herself, 'he's here with his girlfriend and I just went all crazy on him,' she pressed her back against the cool bricks. She heard Haley say Lindsey was going to sing next. 'Good at least she hadn't realized what I just did.'

"Are you alright?" Chase said from beside her pulling her from her thoughts.

"Yes, I'm an idiot." Brooke wipes away more tears, "I screwed up Porter, like really messed things up. I can't undue what I've done, I'm such a mess."

Chase handled Brooke his jacket and he took out a pack of cigarettes, much to Brooke's dismay Chase had begun smoking after his parents separated, he lit one and took a deep drag, "Well Lindsey is completely clueless, Lucas looked confused as hell, Nathan and Haley looked concerned and I told them I would come out here and handle you." He blew out another smoke cloud, "So are you handled yet?"

"I can't go back in there, not after what I just did."

Chase huffed, "Sure, because the Brooke Davis I know, bad ass bitch who took on cancer by herself is going to let a little bad karaoke frazzle her?"

"Was the singing just terrible?"

Chase put out his cigarette, "No it was beautiful actually until you started to cry then it got weird." He put his arm around her, "Come on, your friends aren't here for very long and you know this is going to get crazier before it gets better."

"True, who could argue with that logic."

Chase shrugged, "Exactly. Now lets get inside, I'm started to freeze and you have my jacket."

-0-

Brooke was glad that the mood inside the cafe had shifted to Christmas music, as the night wore on Brooke noticed Lucas hadn't sang anything. After she did her rendition of _Santa Baby_ she decided to call him out, "Lucas Scott."

Lucas smiled in her direction, "Yes Brooke Penelope Davis."

"I haven't seen you up here yet."

Haley stopped laughing, "get up there Luke. I told you everyone had to have a turn."

Lucas kissed Lindsey then headed to the stage, he took the microphone from Brooke, "I'll get you for this pretty girl," he said out of earshot from the rest of the group, Brooke blushed at the old nick name. He pulled out the book and scanned it for what seemed like an hour. "Here, this one is simply perfection." He punched in the song code and brought the mic to his lips, "Happy now?"

"Yes!" Nathan shouted from the counter. "Shake that ass Lucas."

Lucas gave him the middle finger as his song started up. He had selected _Fix You_ by Coldplay, passive aggressive wasn't usually his thing but he figured Brooke had sent a message with her song selection earlier it was his turn, "When you try your best, but you don't succeed? When you get what you want, but not what you need? When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep? Stuck in reverse." He noticed Brooke had stopped laughing with Nathan and Haley, 'ya listen carefully pretty girl, this one is for you.' He thought to himself before the next verse began, "And the tears come streaming down your face, when you lose something you can't replace? When you love someone, but it goes to waste? Could it be worse." Brooke looked visibly upset now, Lucas sang the chorus with his eyes concentrated on Brooke's "High up above or down below, when you're too in love to let it go. But if you never try you'll never know just what you're worth. Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones I will try to fix you." Brooke broke Lucas's gaze and headed to the kitchen, "Tears stream down your face when you lose something you cannot replace... I promise you I will learn from my mistakes... Lights will guide you home... And I will try to fix you." Lindsey clapped loudly and he went back to his spot next to Lindsey.

-0-

Lucas didn't see Brooke the rest of the night, when everyone headed out and Chase locked up Lucas felt like he should ask about her, "Where did Brooke run off to?"

Chase scoffed, "Like you care where she went." He locked the doors and turned to him, "You made your message loud and clear Lucas, Brooke went home."

Lucas shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about Adams, we were all having a good time. If your girlfriend can't take it she shouldn't dish it out."

Chase cut him off, "Save it alright. I know this entire town has you pegged as the nice guy, but I know better. You're a douche-bag Luke," Chase put his hands on Lucas's shoulders, "and she deserves so much better."

-0-

Lucas dropped Lindsey off at her hotel then headed home, he knocked lightly on Brooke's door, "go away Luke."

"Come on Brooke, let me in. Your boy just tore me a new asshole and I'm not sure why." He pressed his head against the door, "please pretty girl, let me in."

Brooke reluctantly opened the door, she closed it after him, "what do you want? Why are you even here? Why aren't you with Lindsey?"

Lucas sat down at Brooke's desk, "Lindsey and I don't sleep together. She's a very conservative Christian girl, her father is a pastor even. That's why she's staying in a hotel by herself." He ran his hands through his hair, "I didn't come here to talk about Lindsey, why did you leave the cafe early? We were all having such a great time I thought."

Brooke sat down on her bed and pulled her legs up to her chest, "Don't play stupid Lucas. I made an ass out of myself singing that Sheryl Crow song, you don't say anything to me the entire night then you sing that Coldplay song. What was I supposed to think? I don't want you to fix me Lucas, I am perfectly capable of fixing myself. You left Tree Hill, went to Durham to follow your dream I haven't heard even a peep from you in months and you pick that song." She sighed and moved her hair out of her face, "What is that about?"

Lucas felt his cheeks redden with frustration, "You broke up with me," he hissed, "I loved you and you smashed my heart into a million pieces. We were together a handful of times before I left for Durham and you made it clear you didn't want to be anything more than friends."

"That isn't true, I just needed some space."

"Yeah space to go hump Chase. How did you convince my mom to hire him anyway? And while we're on the topic why are you living in MY house?"

"It's always comes back to Chase doesn't it? We aren't a couple Luke, he's just a friend. This isn't your house, it's your mothers and I'm living here to help your mom with the cafe and with Lily. I was staying in Tree Hill for a while so she thought this would be a good idea and I agreed. It's nice to feel like I have a mother for once." Brooke looked at Lucas, "What else do you want Lucas?"

"I want what I've always wanted Brooke.." He sighed in exasperation, "I want you. I have been so lost without you, why don't you see that?" He stood up and went to her on the bed, "I love you, please just let me in. I want to fix you, I stopped calling because it got too hard to even talk to you, I got in my car so many times to come home to see you. I don't feel for Lindsey what I have ever felt for you." He cupped her cheeks, "Can you really sit there and tell me you don't love me anymore."

"No," Brooke couldn't look him in the eye, "I can't tell you that I don't still love you Luke because I do." She sighed, "But we can't do this right now, we shouldn't do this right now. You have a girlfriend."

Lucas silenced her with a kiss, Brooke knew they should stop but her heart wouldn't let her. "Forget about all that right now baby, just tell me you love me Brooke."

"I love you Lucas." Brooke said deepening the kiss.

-0-

Upcoming: Christmas and another time jump...

Thank you all again for reviewing. I hope you all like this chapter.

-Krystal


	7. Chapter 7

Hi Lovelies! Thank you all so much for the reviews, I love hearing form all of you. So keep it up...

Thanks!

-Krystal

Chapter 7:

Brooke woke up the next morning and felt warmth beside her, "Oh my God," she hit him with a pillow, "Lucas get up."

Lucas stirred slightly, "what is it?"

"Get up," Brooke said again pulling the sheet around her.

"Why?" He asked while beginning to shake off the sleep.

Brooke felt like she couldn't breath, "This isn't happening Luke, this cannot be happening." She found her tank top and wiggled into it, "You have a girlfriend," thinking of Lindsey made her head hurt, 'did I really just become my worst nightmare?' Brooke thought to herself. When she looked at Lucas he still hadn't moved, she pinched him, "Get up."

"Ouch, what's the matter pretty girl?" Lucas said sitting up, "where's the fire?" he continued still half asleep.

Brooke gathered his clothes and threw them at him, "Are you serious right now?"

Lucas yawned and noticed the alarmed look on Brooke's face, "Wait, you're upset."

Brooke placed her hands on her hips, "whatever gave you that idea? You have a girlfriend Luke, last night shouldn't have happened."

Lucas frowned thinking of Lindsey, "You're right. I'll end things with her and we can get back to what we did last night."

Brooke shook her head, "Last night was a mistake Lucas, you have to realize that."

Lucas put his shirt on, "Why do you keep saying that? You have a lapse in judgement then cry after about what a mistake it was. Clearly you still love me Brooke or we wouldn't keep ending up in bed together."

"I have never denied that I love you Lucas, but we can't do this right now."

"Why not?" Lucas asks folding his arms. "What is so wrong about getting back together?"

Brooke huffed, "Why do you keep clamering for us to get back together?" She got in his face, "I think you're afraid to move on, how is the writing coming?"

Lucas hesitated, "That isn't the point, the point is instead of wasting away here in Tree Hill you should just move to Durham with me. Imagine it," he wrapped his arms around her waist, "You, me, living it up, getting married, settling down, having children."

She wiggled out of his grasp, "I'm going to say something and it's going to make me sound like a total bitch but I don't care, you are obsessed with us getting back together because you want to make the family you didn't have growing up." She paused, "I am not doubting that you love me Lucas but I think you are more in love with the idea of us."

Lucas was a bit annoyed, 'where did she come up with this shit?' he wondered, "Classic Brooke, life gets real, you deflect and extricate yourself from the situation."

She threw down the clothes she was holding, "Listen Lucas, what's my favorite color? How about my most cherished childhood memory? Why I became a cheerleader?" Brooke looked at him for the answers, "Or how about even after everything Peyton and I have been through if she called tomorrow and told me she missed me and she was sorry I would drop any and everything to go spend time with her." She sighed, "Do you know any of that?"

Lucas rubbed his head, he hadn't been expecting that speech, "None of that changes the fact that you keep pushing me away Brooke." 'I don't know the childhood memory, what does that even mean?' he thought before continuing, "Can you honestly stand here and tell me that you don't love me?"

"Do you know how ridiculous you sound right now?" Brooke paused before finishing, "I do love you Lucas, I just can't do this right now. You are in a relationship with Lindsey and I..."

"Have Chase," Lucas finished.

"Chase and I aren't a couple," Brooke put her hair up into a high ponytail, "We just can't be me and you right now because we want different things. You have Duke and writing seminars and I have the cafe and your mom and an great job offer at the high school."

Lucas sighed, "It isn't supposed to be this hard is it?" He pulled up his jeans and sat back down in the desk chair, "You got offered a job at the school. Doing what?"

"Principal Turner asked if I was interested in becoming the new assistant cheer coach. I figure I can do that while I'm going to school and helping around here."

"Is that your dream Brooke?" Lucas thought hard trying to remember if he had ever asked her that, before today he had always just assumed that whatever she wanted she could do it wherever he ended up living, Lucas cheeks reddened at how selfish that sounded. 'How can I just now be asking Brooke about her dreams,' he asked himself.

"I'm still working on my dream Luke. I took a few beginners sewing courses at the community college. I even sewed my first dress recently from a pattern I picked up at the fabric store. How is the writing coming? I know you want to become the next great novelist, how's the book coming? You keep changing the subject." She pointed out.

Lucas's cheeks reddend again, "I haven't really written anything lately. I was too focused on other things." He looked down at his hands thinking about how different this Brooke was from the Brooke he fell in love with two years ago, "Show me the dress you made Brooke."

Brooke smiled, "You really want to see it?" Lucas nodded, "Alright but remember it's my first dress, the fit isn't perfect but I'm still a beginner." She went to the closet and pulled out a simple pleated fit and flare dress. "Turn around."

Lucas laughed, "After everything you still want me to turn around?"

"Yes," Brooke said, Lucas complied, Brooke put the dress over her head and turned around, "Luke, help me with the zipper please."

Lucas got up and went to Brooke, he zipped her up and stared at her in the mirror, 'the dress is beautiful,' Lucas thought to himself, the print was a rainbow stripe and the material had been on the soft side, "You look gorgeous, I don't know what you were talking about when you said it wasn't perfect."

"It was my first attempt at pleating a skirt, so the pleats aren't the same size, and the cap sleeves are off, but I really enjoyed myself." Brooke smiled looking at herself in the mirror, "I downloaded some patterns to make Lily pillowcase dresses when she gets older."

Lucas smiled thinking about how nicely Brooke fit into his life, "It means a lot to me knowing that you're here with them."

Brooke smiled back unzipping the dress to return it to her closet, "I love being here with them Luke, Lily is so adorable and your mom..." Brooke hesitated while she found the words, "you're mother has been so loving, she's like the mother I always wished I had."

-0-

Lucas sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he sat down in the living room of the house he grew up in, 'these last three days have been insane,' he thought to himself, he had slept with Brooke, ended things with Lindsey and half expected everything with his pretty girl to just magically fall into place, even after their conversation... It hadn't. "Luke are you alright?" Brooke asked coming towards him, "Some Tylenol perhaps?"

"I broke up with Lindsey, what else do you want from me Brooke," he stretched, "I'm so confused right now."

Brooke sat down next to him, "I'm sorry about Lindsey."

"Don't be," Lucas groaned, "I should start listening to Nathan, he told me I needed to be alone while I worked out my feelings for you and I keep jumping into these intense relationships. First with Peyton then with Lindsey." He put his arm around Brooke's shoulders, "I think I'm going to defer registration for the spring," he kissed her shoulder, "I want to come home."

Brooke moved out of reach, "No Lucas that isn't a good idea," she looked at him, "why did you stop writing?"

"I can't write anything right now I'm stuck." Lucas put his hands in his hair, "I haven't really written anything worth a damn since we broke up."

Brooke sighed, "You need to be in school right now Luke, and you need to get back to your novel."

Lucas shrugged, "Why is me writing a novel so important to you?"

"Because Lucas it's your dream. If you write an entire book and its awful at least then you'll know. If you come back to Tree Hill you aren't ever going to go back. You need to follow your dream broody."

"What if I told you that you were my dream?" Lucas half smiled. "I love you Brooke, that has to account for something."

"It does Lucas," she pushed her hair out of her face, "But I don't want you to come home and eventually regret being here. I don't think you'll regret leaving school tomorrow, but someday you will." She looked down, "And I don't think my heart can take that, I can't be the reason you don't follow your dream. I won't let you."

"I can write in Tree Hill Brooke, it doesn't have to be one or the other." Lucas was beginning to get agitated, 'why does she keep pushing me away,' he wondered.

"I love you Lucas, I love you enough to make you leave." Brooke stood up, "I don't want to lead you on but I know what my future holds Luke, I know we will find our way back to each other someday but right now we need to live for ourselves." She leaned down and kissed his cheek, "I love you Lucas Scott, follow your dreams first. Then when all your dreams come true follow your heart and I'll be waiting."

-0-

 **Three Years Later**

"Alright Ravens let's run it from the top, 5... 6... 7... 8..." Brooke counted, she watched the girls doing the routine, "Kelsey you're still a half step behind. Sabrina not so sexual please." She looked next to her and smiled at Lily, "What do you think baby girl?"

"They look great Auntie Brooke," Lily said shaking her pom poms.

Brooke rubbed the little girls head, "Am I being too hard on them Lil?" Lily nodded, "Alright." Brooke clapped her hands together, "Lady Raven here says you've had enough ladies. I'll see you all on Friday night at the scrimmage game. I know regular season is over, remember miss the game, miss cheer camp." She looked at Lily in her black Ravens cheer dress she had made, "You ready to go home munchkin? Nathan, Haley and Jamie should be home soon."

"Yay," Lily clapped, "Is Uke coming with them?"

Brooke laughed at the nick name, "I'm not sure, last time I talked to him was a couple weeks ago. We'll ask mommy when we get home alright."

"Yay! Mommy!" Lily said as Brooke strapped her in to her car seat.

-0-

Brooke pulled into the driveway at Karen's house, "Look Lil I see Haley's car," Brooke put the car in park and laughed at the site behind her, "Stop fussing kiddo I won't be able to unbuckle you if you're all twisted."

She got out of the car and walked to the passenger side, "I stuck." Lily pouted.

"I can see that." Brooke laughed, Brooke heard the front door open. "There you go big girl."

Lily jumped out of the car like a shot, "Tank you!"

Brooke noticed Haley sitting on the front porch, "Hey tutor mom, how are you feeling?"

Haley stood up to reveal an eight month baby bump, "What is it with me and my senior year? Senior year of high school, pregnant with Jamie, senior year of college pregnant with Lydia."

Brooke couldn't help herself and began to laugh, "So are you staying in Tree Hill till the baby is born?"

"Oh gawd yes, I took my finals early. I told Nathan and Lucas I didn't care about walking with my class. And I am refusing to take pictures till I'm skinny. I will not look at another cap'n-gown picture of me pregnant. I am a terrible role model to my kids."

Brooke kinked an eyebrow, "Oh that's enough, you're married. So what Jamie was born when you were 18, you were married to your soul mate," she wrapped her arm around Haley's shoulder, "now stop being such a pouty Paula, lets go inside."

"Wait, before I forget, he should have just given it to Nathan." Haley handed her an envelope. "I didn't realize you two were doing those again."

"We aren't, this is different." Brooke smiled, "I'm going to go read this, I'll see you in a few."

-0-

An hour later Brooke took out her phone and dialed Lucas's number, "Hey pretty girl. Did you get my letter?"

"I did, this latest chapter is incredible. But you ended it with a cliffhanger, do Landon and Bridget get back together or not?" Brooke asked rifling through a box filed with chapters from Lucas's first attempt at a novel _Lost in Love_. There was a knock at the door, "Hold on Luke, someone needs me." She put the phone down and went to the door.

"I need you," He said with a smile.

She squealed and hugged him, "what are you doing here?"

He tilted her chin up to him and kissed her softly, "I needed to give you the news in person." He took an envelope from his pocket and handed it to her, "Read it."

Brooke smiled a dimpled smile and sat down on her bed, "What is it?"

"You'll see," Lucas said, sitting beside her, "now no more questions, just read it."

 _May 8, 2019_

 _Lucas Scott_

 _123 Main Street_

 _Durham, NC 00012_

 _Dear Mr. Scott,_

 _I am writing you to inform you of our decision to move forward with publishing Lost in Love. We really liked the five (5) chapters you sent to our offices and are now interested in reading the manuscript in its entirety. Please forward the unbound manuscript to our offices listed below and someone from our creative team will be contacting you shortly._

 _Thank you again for your submission._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Felix Taggario_

 _Senior Editor_

 _Fisher, Fisher & Hughes_

Brooke read the letter again to make sure she was reading it correctly, she looked up with tears in her eyes, "Lucas someone is publishing your book!"

"I know pretty girl," he kissed her temple. "I wasn't planning on coming home for another couple of weeks but as soon as I got this I knew I had to come see you."

Brooke kissed him on the lips, they hadn't officially gotten back together yet but she didn't care Lucas got his dream. His book was being published. "There aren't any words."

Lucas pressed his head to hers, "You told me when my dreams came true I needed to follow my heart." He grabbed her hand and held it to his chest, "I came home to you Brooke. Please don't disappoint me and turn me down again. Can we give this another try," he rubbed his nose against hers, "What do you say pretty girl?"

Brooke nodded quickly, "Yes Lucas yes. I love you."

"I love you too." Lucas kissed her.

-0-

The next morning Lucas woke up next to Brooke. He kissed her shoulder blade and she stirred. She rolled over and said, "Good morning boyfriend."

"It feels incredible to hear that again," Lucas said kissing her cheek. "So what has been going on with you? I gave you my news yesterday."

"I have an opportunity to take on the head cheerleading position if I want it. I'm still thinking about it. My children's line of clothing is selling like hot cakes out of the cafe. I got a call last week from a children's boutique in the mall that would like to start carrying _Darling Davis_ , but your mom thinks I should send some pieces to the bigger stores and see what they think." Brooke was about to continue when her phone rang, "Hold on." She answered her phone, "Brooke speaking."

"Hi Miss Davis this is Lisa from Dr. Conners office. We need you to come in sometime soon, your last scans came. One of them came back with an abnormality, we want to run an additional test. When is the earliest you can come in?"

Brooke sat up, "Ummm... I can come in this afternoon. Does that work, I can come in this morning..." she stopped herself since she was rambling.

"See you this afternoon at 2:00pm."

Brooke disconnected the call and began to cry. "What's the matter pretty girl?" Lucas was concerned now, "Is everything alright?"

Brooke had forgotten for a moment that he was there, she wiped her face and got out of bed, "Yes everything is fine. I am going to go for a run, would you like to come with me?"

Lucas pulled her back down on the bed, "I'm going to keep you here till you tell me what's going on." Brooke squirmed, "I have all day."

"Let me go Lucas Eugene Scott." Brooke huffed.

"Not until you tell me what I need to know." Lucas said holding her tighter, "Let's start with who was on the phone?"

"No one."

"Wrong answer," Lucas started to tickle her.

"Lucas stop," Brooke screamed trying to get out of his grasp.

"Who was on the phone Brooke?" Lucas asked again, looking directly into her eyes.

"This is assault you know." Brooke began to cry again, "I can't tell you."

Lucas let her go, "How could I be so blind, there's someone else isn't there?" He got out of bed.

"No," Brooke rolled off the bed, "Luke please don't go." Lucas put his trousers back on and went to the door, "Wait I'll tell you." He turned to her, "but lets go somewhere first."

-0-

Lucas killed the engine when they got to the River Court. "Did you know that after you left for Duke I would come down here and just sit?"

"No, how would I know that Brooke you like to keep me at an arms length." Lucas huffed before getting out of the car. "This is like high school all over again with the secrets. We're too old for this shit Brooke, what's going on?"

Brooke took a deep breath, "The call I got earlier was from my doctors office. One of my scans came back abnormal. It could be nothing..." she paused, "It could mean that the cancer is back."

Lucas felt like someone had knocked the wind out of him, "What cancer Brooke?"

Brooke picked at her nails and looked into Lucas's eyes, "Cervical cancer. In February 2015 I was diagnosed with cervical cancer."

Lucas felt his heart racing, "Senior year," he paused as it all made sense, "that is why you broke up with me because you had cancer?!" Brooke nodded silently, "Unbelievable, what else have you been hiding huh?" He walked away then said, "Wait, how does Chase fit into all this?"

"Chase was my cancer supporter, I didn't have anyone to come with me to my appointments so Chase..."

"You had me dammit!" Lucas screamed. He threw the car keys at Brooke, "Here, I'm going to go for a walk."

Brooke jogged after him, "Lucas wait. I didn't tell you because I was worried about your heart condition." She grabbed his arm, "You have to believe me."

"Who else knows?" He stopped.

Brooke looked down and whispered, "everyone."

"Impossible, there is no way my mom..." He trailed off when he saw her face, "Jesus Christ, my mom knew and she didn't tell me. I loved you, I was a wreck after you tore my heart out. My mom saw me all kinds of fucked up and she knew too." He ran his hands through his hair, "Did it go away?"

"Right before graduation I finished my treatments, its been in remission ever since." Brooke wanted to run away but she knew she couldn't this time, if her and Lucas were to ever have a future together she needed to stop running.

"Is that why you stayed in Tree Hill?"

"Yes, I wanted to keep my doctors. The first year I had tests done every 6 months, those were normal. Then it went down to every year, till today." She took another deep breath, "there's something else."

"What could be worse than not telling me you have cancer?" Lucas started pacing back and forth, "Wait I got it, you and my brother. You and Dan?"

Brooke's cheeks reddened in anger, "I can't have children."

Lucas's face fell, he felt an overwhelming desire to comfort the brunette, but thought against it, he sat down on the court, "that's it isn't it?" Brooke looked confused, "that's why you didn't tell me about the cancer, the treatments might have made you infertile and you know how much I want to have kids." He thought back to senior year, "and all those times I talked about our children..." he couldn't finish.

Brooke buried her head in her knees and began to sob, "I love you so much Lucas, I know how important family is to you. I couldn't take that from you."

He crawled to be next to her and pulled her into him, "Brooke there are other ways to have children. Look at me," he tilted her chin towards his face and kissed her, "we can have children some other way." She sobbed harder into his chest, he placed his hand on her back, "I'm here Brooke, let it all out. I'm not going anywhere pretty girl I promise you."

-0-

They were sitting in the car waiting for Brooke's appointment time, "I had some eggs frozen, my doctor said IVF is an option. My uterus is nice and healthy, my cervix had minimal scaring. My eggs are a bit."

"Fried?" Lucas volunteered with a laugh.

"Ya." Brooke laughed too, "I'm sorry I never told you, I feel much better now."

"I bet." Lucas kissed her hand, "So who found out first?"

"Well Chase did," she paused, "then your mom. She saw me ringing the bell in oncology to signify I was done with treatments. She came over to my house and confronted me about it then she went into labor."

Lucas laughed, "next?"

"Peyton..." Brooke said thinking back to that day.

 **Flashback**

 _"Lucas broke up with me because of you." Peyton whined, "I hope you're happy."_

 _Brooke couldn't help but laugh after everything they had been through they were really going to let a boy ruin their friendship? "Oh please Lucas couldn't have broken up with you, you hung out for like 15 minutes you weren't really together. He was only with you to make me jealous." Brooke crossed her arms over her chest, "And it didn't work. Lucas is free to do whatever he wants with whomever he wants."_

 _Peyton snapped herself with the rubber bands around her wrist, "I don't get you Brooke, Lucas is in love with you. He didn't give into any of my advances, and believe me I tried."_

 _Brooke put her hand up, "I'll stop you right there, I don't want to here about your misadventures with Lucas Scott." Brooke pulled her sweater tighter, "You could have anyone Peyton, why Lucas."_

 _Peyton sighed, "I don't know, you can't help who you love I guess. Lucas was there after Ellie died. He comforted me and let me cry in his arms," Peyton was almost whispering now, "And after I got shot and Keith died I didn't think you really cared about what we were going through."_

 _Brooke's cheeks flushed with anger, she couldn't believe she had tried to shield Peyton from her own cancer diagnosis, "Not that I need to explain myself to you P. Sawyer but I was giving Lucas space because that was what he asked for. Just because I didn't show my support the way you thought I should doesn't mean I didn't." Brooke paused," of all the things you've said Peyton that hurts most because you don't have any idea what I have put myself through to keep all of you in the dark. No idea at all."_

 _Peyton looked confused, "What are you talking about Brooke? What have you protected us from?"_

 _Brooke realized she had said too much, "Nothing. I was simply making an observation. I mean you told me you're in love with Lucas and I broke up with him and would have given you my blessing to go after him but you didn't even wait the weekend. I am going to be Jamie's god-mother even though the thought of being around a baby knowing..." Brooke trailed off, "It doesn't matter I have always been the better friend, I think it's time that you go."_

 _Peyton stood up to leave, "You only broke up with Lucas to ease your conscience about sleeping with Chase. And you've never cared about me as much as I cared for you. When Ellie died you were no where to be seen. And stop pretending like you actually care about Jamie you only agreed to be the god-mother because Haley asked you and you couldn't say no."_

 _Brooke didn't know what came over her but she slapped Peyton across the face, "How dare you! I have been for you through the death of two mothers. I've been there for all of you and when I was dealing with a health crisis of my own I couldn't burden any of you so I had to pay for a hospital cancer supporter to come sit with me. That's how Chase fits into this you ungrateful bitch."_

 _Peyton walked away holding her face. She put the keys into the Comet's ignition, 'wait did she say cancer supporter?' Peyton thought to herself, Peyton turned off the car and marched back up the Davis's driveway and started pounding on Brooke's door, "Open up Davis! Right now!"_

 _Brooke opened the door, "what do you want? I think we've said it all Peyton, clearly when I thought we were like sisters I was wrong. Sisters would never behave the way that you did-"_

 _Peyton shook her so she'd stop talking, "Shut up B. A few minutes ago did you say you had to pay for a CANCER supporter? Why would you need a cancer supporter. What the hell is going on?"_

 _'Shit' Brooke thought to herself, "Nothing. You must have misunderstood me."_

 _Peyton gasped and brought her hands to her mouth, "That's why you've been acting so strange. Why you got so skinny, why you fainted... The bruises, breaking up with Lucas, spending so much time with Chase when I know for a fact 6 months ago you didn't even know his name." Peyton shook her head remembering what Ellie looked like towards the end, "You have cancer?"_

 _Brooke took a deep breath, "No, not technically."_

 _ **End Flashback**_

She shook off the memory. "That didn't go well. She was so angry, after I told her she said she never wanted to speak to me again. That was nearly four years ago and haven't heard a peep." Brooke sighed thinking of her blonde curled ex-bestie. "I cyber stalked her not too long ago, she's in Savannah."

"Her and Jake you think?" Lucas asked.

"No clue." Brooke looked at the clock it was almost time, "Then I told Haley when you guys visited that first Christmas. The one where you brought Lindsey home." She laughed again, "Haley told Nathan of course, and now you know. That about sums it up."

"Did you tell your parents?" Lucas asked afraid of the answer.

"I did, Victoria sent me a fruit basket and said they would continue to pay for egg storage indefinitely," Brooke laughed, "That's an I love you and we're sorry we weren't there right?" Brooke looked at the clock and opened the passenger side door, "I better go in, I shouldn't be long." She closed the door behind her.

She heard a second door close, "Wait up. We're doing this differently than last time, I'm coming with you." Lucas said with a smile, he kissed her tenderly, "If the cancer is back we'll face it together."

-0-

Upcoming: Brooke's appointment, Lucas meets with the perspective publishers of his book, Haley and Nathan have another baby, an old face returns to Tree Hill and a surprise proposal...

 **Authors Note:** So the end is near... Black Parade only has two + an epilogue or three chapters left... So the question is would you like to see it end in the current time frame? Or do a time jump into the future to get a peak into the lives of our favorite OTH peeps?

Review or inbox me to let me know what you want to see with the last chapter... Review, review, review!

Thanks ya'll!

-Krystal


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Sorry this wasn't posted yesterday... Something happened I guess when I loaded it and it never posted. Thank you to Diane for bringing it to my attention. :) Thanks for all the reviews, Black Parade is ten away from 100! Let's see if we can hit 100 before I post the next chapter... :)

* * *

Chapter 8:

"Brooke Davis to see Dr. Conners." Brooke says as she signs in at the counter.

"You can go ahead and go back Brooke, I'll let Dr. Conners know you're here."

"Great," Brooke went to the door and motioned for Lucas to join her. She walked into the exam room and sat on the table with the all too familiar crinkle paper. "Now we wait."

"So you used to come to these by yourself?" Lucas asks.

"Yes at first. Then Chase came to a few but I always made him wait in the waiting room, your mom came with me once too." Brooke felt like she was going to cry, "I don't want to go through this again Luke, I don't think I have the strength."

Lucas took her hand in his, "I am here pretty girl, let me be that person for you."

Before Brooke answered there was a knock at the door and Dr. Conners came in with a noticeable bump, "Wow, when did that happen?"

Dr. Conners blushed, "I was sick last week when you came in so I couldn't share the news with you then. David and I got married last fall and this little bundle of joy right here will be making her debut in three short months."

Brooke's face lit up, "It's a girl!" She squealed. "Does she have a name yet?"

"Yes, we're going to name her Penelope." Dr. Conners rubbed her burgeoning bump.

"That's my middle name."

"I know Brooke, you see David and I wouldn't have met if it weren't for you." She trailed off.

"Wait a minute David is Dr. Bryant isn't it?" Juliet nods, "Oh my goodness!" Brooke leapt off the table and hugged her. "I'm so excited for you. I design childrens' clothing now I'm going to make your little princess the cutest outfits."

Juliet smiled, "I can't wait," she said looking down at Brooke's charts, "so it looks like some blood came back abnormal so I would like to order more blood work, an ultrasound and a pap for cultures. It's most likely nothing, false positives are fairly common unfortunately, but I would rather be safe than sorry."

-0-

It had been three days since Brooke's appointment and Lucas could tell she was starting to get anxious. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Brooke shook her head instantly, "No, I feel like one of those girls that has sex with a guy too quickly then anxiously waits for him to call." She threw herself down on her bed, "It's frustrating."

Lucas laid down next to her, "well I have to go to Durham tomorrow to meet Felix from Fisher, Fisher & Hughes, would you like to get out of town for a day," Lucas kisses her softly, "Or a weekend. I already ran it by my mom, she has help at the cafe."

Brooke smiled, "that sounds amazing. Let's do it."

-0-

The next morning Brooke and Lucas headed out on their mini road trip. When they finally arrived in Durham Brooke's phone rang, "It's Nathan," she said before answering, she put him on speaker, "Hello."

"Hey Brooke, you busy?" Nathan asked out of breath.

"I'm in Durham with Lucas what's the matter?" Brooke replied.

"Haley's water broke, I was trying to see if you and Luke were available to watch Jamie? But if you're both in Durham I guess the answer is no."

"Sorry baby brother," Lucas said with a frown, "I'm meeting with my publisher this afternoon. Did you try my mom?"

"No, I was going to check with her last if you two weren't available. The original plan was for my mom to watch him but she has the stomach flu. Alright I need to go, I'm going to drive by the cafe. I'll let you know when I'm a father again."

"Please do hot shot. Tell tutor mom she's a rock star for me." Brooke said before disconnecting the call.

Lucas couldn't help but notice the silence that had crept up on them, "Are you alright pretty girl?"

Brooke nodded, "I want that someday Luke."

Lucas kissed her hand, "I know you do, you will be a mother someday Brooke if I have to steal you some children I will."

Brooke laughed, "I love you Lucas."

-0-

Brooke decided to stay at the hotel while Lucas went down to meet with Felix, Lucas couldn't help it he was nervous. He walked into the restaurant and said, "Hi, I'm Lucas Scott I'm here to meet Felix Taggaro."

He followed the hostess to their table, Felix stood up and shook his hand, "Felix Taggaro, pleasure to meet you." After Lucas sat down Felix passed him an envelope, "we would like to offer you an advance on _Lost in Love_. I also am authorized to offer you a three book option."

Lucas was confused, "But you haven't even read the entire book."

"You're right," Felix smiled, "we are a small house Lucas. Everyone in my office has read the chapters you sent in and we love it. We're all dying to find out if Landon and Bridget live happily ever after. I know you mentioned in your submission letter that you drew from life is that true?"

"Yes it is." Lucas couldn't help but stare at the envelope.

"So how does it end, you don't look old enough to have had the happy ending yet."

Lucas laughed, "You're right Mr. Taggaro, I'm only 22. We're working on the ending."

"Please call me Felix, Mr. Taggaro is my father."

"What exactly is a three book option?" Lucas asked still trying to gain his bearings.

"Well if _Lost in Love_ is as big of a success as we believe it will be our contract options you for three addition books published by us at Fisher, Fisher and Hughes." Felix opened his messenger bag and pulled out a manila envelope. "Here is the contract, you are under no obligation to sign this today, we actually would prefer if you took it home and showed it to an attorney."

Lucas again felt like he couldn't breath, "And the advance?"

"It's yours. You're really talented Lucas. I cannot stress enough how much we love your book. We feel like it could be the next great coming of age story."

-0-

Lucas put the kep card into the door and practically floated into the room, "How did it go?" Brooke called to him from the bed.

"You're back sooner than I thought you would be I was just about to go down to the pool-" Brooke was interrupted by Lucas's mouth on hers. He walked them back towards the bed. Lucas untied the bottom half of Brooke's bikini, Brooke pulled away a second, "that bad huh?" Lucas just shook his head and kept at what he was doing before. He kissed her stomach and placed soft butterfly kisses down her abdomen to her pelvic bone. Brooke moaned and squirmed underneath him. "Lucas," she cried. He moved up her body and untied her bikini top, he squeezed her breasts and placed them in her mouth, suckling her nipples one at a time. He pulled back and took off his shirt and wiggled out of his jeans.

He climbed back on top of her and before he began again, "Do I need a condom?"

"No," Brooke moaned. Lucas slowly thrusted inside her, feeling her body quiver around him, when he began moving Brooke gasped. He quickened his pace and felt her constricting around him he thrusted deeper inside her at a more feverish speed and stopped as she went over the edge, after she was finished Lucas thrusted four more times before his own body seized with pleasure. He rolled over and pulled her in close, kissing her shoulder blade. "I'm sorry Luke," Brooke said.

Lucas could feel her heart racing through her back, "Why are you sorry?"

"It didn't go well I imagine since you came up here and attacked me like that."

Lucas nibbled at her neck, "you couldn't be more wrong pretty girl. They gave me an advance on _Lost in Love_ and offered me a three book contract. Then I came back up here and you looked sexy like always and so I thought it would be fun to just have my way with you."

"I'm not complaining," Brooke giggled. "While you were gone Nathan called you have a niece, Lydia Penelope Scott, 6 pounds, 11 ounces."

"Wow, that was fast."

"I know, Nathan said Haley was crowning in the waiting room, Lydia was almost born in the elevator." Brooke smiled, "This is shaping up to be a beautiful day." As fate would have it Brooke's phone rang at that very moment. She rolled over and looked at the screen, "it's Dr. Conners office."

Lucas sat up and listened to Brooke answer the phone. He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. He couldn't read her face, she was on the call for a few minutes saying 'I understand' several times before she hung up. "Whatever the news is pretty girl we will get through this together."

Brooke turned and faced Lucas, she had tears in her eyes, "everything came back negative." She let out a deep breath, "clementine isn't back."

Lucas hugged her and stroked her hair, "That's amazing Brooke." Lucas thought for a second about what Brooke said, "wait who is Clementine?"

Brooke laughed, "never mind." She pulled Lucas into her for a deep kiss.

-0-

So what did you think? I know this is the shortest chapter I've written, I had this entire section about Peyton coming back to Tree Hill and when I read everything through again I hated it... It didn't feel very organic, so Peyton will be making an appearance next chapter in a completely different place that I like much better.

Lydia almost being born in the hospital elevator actually happened when my mother had my brother James 22 years ago. :)

Thanks for all the amazing reviews, you guys are great! Keep it up. Review, review, review!

Thanks again!

-Krystal


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note:** Hey lovelies! Sorry for the late update... My mother in law had a mild heart attack so we were shuffling back and forth between our house and her house (2 hours away... one way) for the last week. I'm happy to report that she's recovering. I've heard bad things come in three and I think it's totally true... My mom's cancer diagnosis, my sprained ankle (minor compared to everything else I know) and now my mother in laws heart attack... Fingers crossed for good health for the rest of the year. :)

Enjoy this upcoming chapter... I pulled a few things from my own life... Hope you all like it.

-Krystal

* * *

Chapter 9:

Six months had passed since Brooke found out she was still cancer free. A lot had changed in the house of Roe/Scott/Davis. "So Lily pad what do you want for your birthday, it's not every day a girl turns four you know."

Lily was skipping along the sidewalk, "Can you make me an Ariel costume, I told mommy I wanted Ariel party."

Brooke smiled as the little girl with light brown curly hair jumped and spun. 'To have that energy,' Brooke thought, "I'm sure we can do that. Let's get back to the house and we can make a list of supplies for a Lily sized Ariel party. Who are you going to invite?"

"Jamie, Lydia, all my friends from school, aunt Haley, uncle Nathan," she continued to spin, "Lucas of course."

"Of course," Brooke says as she scooped Lily into her arms, "don't forget mommy."

"Nope," Lily shook her head, "I could never forget mommy silly."

Brooke sat Lily down to take her keys out of her purse, "So are you going to help with your costume kiddo?"

"Absolutely," Lily laughed.

Brooke giggled at the words Lily said, 'sometimes she sounds so grown up,' she thought. "So how about we make you two costumes, one with a tail and the other with a pair of colored jeans. We can make them look like scales on a mermaids tail, add some glitter too. How does that sound Lily pad?"

Brooke opened the door, "Terrific!" She screamed jumping into the house like a bunny. "Luke," she screamed again before running to her brother. She covered his face with kisses, "I missed you."

"Missed you too Lily pad." Lucas said kissing the wiggling child before putting her back down to the floor. His eyes met Brooke's and he winked, "what has you so excited Lil?"

Lily skipped around the living room, "Brooke is going to make me two Ariel costumes for my birthday party. I wish I had red hair like Ariel too."

Brooke kinked her eyebrow, "that can be arranged Lily pad; we'll just find you a red wig."

Brooke heard the door behind them and saw Andy come in, "Dandy!" Lily screamed running towards him. He flipped her up over her head and onto her shoulders, "How was New Feland?"

"It's New Zealand pumpkin." Andy smiled up at the little girl, "Nana told me to tell you hello, she sent me with a present for her special girl." About two years ago Andy and Karen quietly started dating again, when Karen found out she was expecting again they decided to make it official.

"Yay!" Lily clapped excitedly, "Did you tell Nana she needs to come visit me soon? Doesn't she want to see Lincoln? He will be coming soon."

Andy flipped Lily back off his shoulders, "Nana is too frail to make the trip here sweetheart and New Zealand is very far away, but mommy and I have decided to take you and Lincoln on a trip there after he comes." Andy looked at Lucas and Brooke, "Maybe Luke and Brooke can come too?"

"Yay!" Lily said again. "Can I go play?"

"Of course," Andy said with a thicker accent than normal.

"That's where it comes from," Brooke said with a small smile.

"What?" Lucas asked as he squinted in her direction.

"Lily has been saying of course to everything lately. It's Andy's fault."

Lucas thought for a moment, "You're right, Andy you need a new catch phrase."

-0-

Lucas's phone chirped as he and Brooke were getting ready for bed, he scrolled through the email. " _Lost in Love_ has a release date pretty girl."

Brooke took off her bra, and then pulled a tangerine tank top over her head. "That's amazing broody. So when is the book tour? Where does it start?"

Lucas was having trouble concentrating on what Brooke had just said as she continued to strip in front of him, "what?"

Brooke huffed as she removed the last remains of her day and pulled on a pair of floral boxer shorts. "You act like you've never seen this before?" she smiled.

Lucas grinned in return, "I'm amazed every time." He grabbed at her waist.

Brooke slapped his hands away, "Answer me Lucas. I want to hear all about your book."

Lucas frowned, "Can't I take advantage of you first?"

"No, book talk first," Brooke kinked her eyebrow and flashed Lucas a dimpled smile, "sexy time after."

Lucas stuck out his lower lip and pouted, "But pretty girl," he crawled to the edge of the bed, "I have needs." He reached out for her again, "and right now I need you."

Brooke sat down in the chair at Lucas's desk, "Tell me about the book stuff first Lucas Scott."

"Fine," Lucas huffed pulling out his phone, " _Lost in Love_ will be released in April, my book tour will start right here in Tree Hill the week prior to release." He jumped off the bed and positioned himself in between her legs on the floor, he kissed her neck, "were my answers good enough Miss Davis?" Brooke nodded and giggled as Lucas carried her back to the bed.

-0-

Brooke woke up the next morning and heard the shower in the en-suite on. She thought about joining Luke but decided instead to get dressed to go for a run. She discovered she didn't have any clean socks so she reached into Lucas's drawer and pulled out a pair of socks. When she closed the drawer she heard a thump. She opened the drawer again and looked for what had caused the noise. She gasped when she found it, a ring box. 'Oh my gawd, is this what I think it is?' she asked herself. She felt like a child on Christmas Eve, against her better judgment she opened the box and gasped again. "It's beautiful" she said aloud, the ring had a princess cut black diamond center stone with a white diamond double halo sitting on a white gold band. She heard the shower turn off and scrambled to put the ring back where she found it. She sat down on the bed and started to put on the borrowed socks. "Good morning broody, I'm going for a run, want to join me?"

'She seems edgy,' Lucas thought to himself. "No pretty girl, I can't I'm supposed to go pick up Lily from the cafe so my mom and Andy can go to her appointment."

She nodded quickly and headed towards the door, "alrighty." She blew him a kiss, "I love you, see you in a few hours I guess."

-0-

Lucas knew something was bothering Brooke but he wasn't sure what. She has had a short fuse for the last week. "Do you want me to start blowing up balloons now Brooke?"

"Yep," Brooke said not even looking up from the sea foam green skirt she was stitching for Lily's party.

Lucas decided to engage, he sat down next to her, "did I do something to upset you pretty girl?"

"No," Brooke said again not looking up. She grabbed the glasses off of the top of her head and steadied them on the bridge of her nose. "Luke those balloons aren't going to blow up themselves."

Lucas opened his mouth to respond when he heard the doorbell. 'Saved by the bell,' he thought. He opened the front door. "Hello Scott family, lovely day for a party isn't it?"

Nathan, Haley, Jamie and Lydia entered the house. "Hey Davis," Nathan called out to her. Brooke put up her hand.

Haley narrowed her eyes at Lucas and pulled him out to the backyard, "is she still giving you the cold shoulder?"

Lucas nodded, "I think she found the ring Hales, I'm about 90% sure that's what this is all about."

Nathan spotted the bounce house delivery guy looking for the closest electrical outlet, "She's going to shoot you when she finds out you left it there just to see if she would find it." Nathan walked towards the delivery guy, "You've had it for like three months, what the hell are you waiting for?"

"I wanted to make sure she liked it, that's why I left it in the drawer, I thought she would find it right away." Lucas sighed, "I'm an idiot."

Nathan nodded, "You certainly are one of the smartest dumb people I know." He looked over at Haley making sure he was out of arms reach, "Haley is the other one." He laughed, "loads of book smarts, no common sense."

"Watch it Scott, I'll cut you." Haley said. Brooke came out onto the porch, "Hey tigger, what can I help with?"

"Streamers for the balloons Lucas has yet to inflate would be great." Brooke smiled, "we're going to stick the balloons in the ground with fishing line and golf tees, make it look like we're under water."

The roar of the blower inflating _The Little Mermaid_ bounce house surprised the group. "What else do you need Davis?" Nathan asked setting up the pack-n-play for Lydia.

Brooke pulled out her clipboard and started looking down her list, "Only thing left is balloons Nate, maybe you can get Lucas's ass in gear." Brooke headed back into the house where she spotted Ursula and King Triton kissing, "you two are adorable. Have you seen Lily? I need to get her in her outfit."

Andy who was dressed as King Triton smiled, "she's in her room."

"I would keep the kissing to a minimum there will be like fifteen 4 and 5 year olds here in about an hour." Brooke walked passed them, "Plus purple lipstick doesn't suit you." Karen was dressed as Ursula and chuckled as Brooke knocked on Lily's door. "Lily pad."

Lily opened the door and clapped, "Yay! Is it princess Ariel time?"

"It sure is," Brooke picked Lily up and brought her to her hip, "so kiddo I think the casual outfit will work best for playing in the bounce house and playing games. What do you think?"

Lily nodded, "I conquer." Lily sat down and started undressing so she could put on her party clothes.

Brooke smiled, "You mean concur?" Brooke sat down on Lily's bed and put the white shirt over Lily's head, "see I sewed on the purple sea shell top and added sparkles," you aren't too old for sparkles are you Lily pad?" Lily shook her head, "here put one leg in at a time," Brooke helped her get into her sea foam green pants. A few days ago Brooke had taken a pair of fish net stockings and put them over the pants and spray painted a green hued paint over the top creating a scale pattern. Lily had helped add the glitter and sparkles herself. "There you go Lil." Brooke smiled, "wait, are we missing something?"

Lily nodded vigorously, "my red hair."

"Oh yes," Brooke said with a wink, she reached behind her and pulled out a red wig they purchased at the party store. She positioned it on Lily's head and finished it with a seashell clip. "Princess Ariel have you seen my friend Lily, it's her birthday today and her party is about to start and I seem to have lost her."

Lily laughed, "Brooke I'm right here."

"Alright, I'm going to go get changed now Lily, your brother is outside, so is your mommy. Remember she's dressed as the sea witch. Jamie is here too, so why don't you go play."

-0-

Lucas changed into the clothes Brooke had set out for him, he kind of looked like Prince Eric, he refused to put the wig on because he thought he would look too much like Nathan. He re-emerged onto the back patio and spotted his family. "Mom you look great. Andy you too." He turned to Haley, "Are you supposed to be Dory from _Finding Nemo_?"

"Yes, Brooke's orders." Haley glanced at Nathan who was wearing a shirt that made him look like a clown fish, "Hey Marlin. Is Brooke's list finished?"

Nathan huffed, "Yes it is. This place looks insane, where is Brooke anyways?"

"I'm right here." Brooke smiled on the steps, "Lily requested a movie authentic Ariel, what do you all think?"

Lucas swallowed hard, Brooke looked incredible, she was wearing a purple bandeaux halter swim suit top and a green sequined mermaid style sheath floor length skirt. She had her hair tucked up under a red wig, the hair was done in finger waves with an orange star fish placed behind her ear. "Wow."

"Brooke you look amazing honey," Karen said sitting down in a wicker patio chair. "Did Lily see you yet?"

Before Brooke could respond they all heard a shrill squeak behind them, "Ariel is at my party!" Lily screamed.

-0-

"Who wants a night cap?" Andy asked after the last kids left.

"Sounds like a plan," Nathan said, "My mom picked up the kids, it's like a vacation."

Haley laughed, "Coffee sounds great Andy. Where did Karen head off to?"

"She went to take a shower," Andy smiled, "she'll be out shortly. Her doctors said she's progressing nicely. Lincoln should be here within the month."

Lucas stepped out of Lily's room closing the door behind him, "the birthday girl is out."

Karen came out next, "thank you for doing that Lucas."

Brooke exited her bedroom after, "do I smell coffee?"

Lucas smiled when he saw her, 'still beautiful,' he thought to himself. "You don't want hot chocolate pretty girl?"

"No, it's summer, coffee is better." Brooke winked as she crossed the kitchen.

Nathan looked confused, "coffee is still a hot beverage though." Everyone laughed, "I don't understand."

"Thank you for today Brooke, Lily's fourth birthday was positively magical." Karen patted Brooke's shoulder as she sat down.

"Any time Karen." Brooke smiled, "I was happy to do it, I love that little girl. I just still cannot believe she is four."

"I know." Lucas sighed, he felt the ring box in his pocket, "do you know what Lily wished for?"

"Hey don't tell us Luke, it won't come true." Haley called out to him.

"Hush babe I want to know," Nathan said taking out the camera Lucas had given to him earlier. He was glad Brooke wasn't paying attention to him.

Lucas sat down next to Brooke, "Lily told me she wished that Brooke was her sister."

Brooke smiled, "of course she did. I love that girl."

Lucas dropped the sugar spoon on the floor, "I told her I could guarantee that wish would come true."

'The room got really quiet suddenly,' Brooke thought to herself thinking about what Lucas just said. She looked in front of her and realized Lucas was now on one knee, "Lucas?" she said with a question.

Lucas took the ring box out of his pocket, "Brooke I love you so much. We have had our ups and downs. We've been apart, we've been together." Lucas ran his hand through his hair, "I want us to be together forever. I cannot picture my life without you walking beside me. I promised Lily I was going to make you her big sister." He looked at Brooke's tear filled eyes, "Please don't make me back out of that promise." He opened the ring box, "Brooke Penelope Davis will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Before Brooke could answer they heard footsteps running down the hallway, "say yes already!" Lily screamed.

Brooke looked at Lucas, "yes Luke."

"Yes?" Lucas asked in return before putting the ring on Brooke's all important finger. "I love you so much pretty girl." Lucas kissed Brooke tenderly.

-0-

 **9 Months Later**

Brooke woke up feeling a little dizzy, she noticed Lucas was already up. Before she spoke she was overwhelmed with the urge to vomit. "Pretty girl are you feeling alright?" Lucas asked from the other side of the door.

"I'm alright broody, I think I might be coming down with something." Brooke said flushing the toilet and splashing water on her face.

"I'm going to head out Brooke, I need to meet Felix at the book store." He opened the door and pressed his lips to Brooke's forehead, "you feel a little warm baby, maybe you're coming down with something. If you're feeling up to it, come down to the book store later to check out this hot young author."

Brooke forced a laugh, "I will Luke. I love you, good luck today." Lucas left and Brooke went to look at something on her calendar. She sat down on the bed and took out her day planner. She flipped through the last two weeks of dates, she noticed the red sharpie circle and gasped. She threw on some clothes and quickly headed out. She went to the drug store before heading straight to Haley's house.

-0-

Lucas didn't look up when a book slid in front of him, "who should I make it out to?"

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer-Roberts."

Lucas looked up, "Peyt. What are you doing here?"

"Like I would really miss your big day, how have you been Luke?"

"Great actually. You would know that though if you returned calls every once in a while." Lucas smiled, moving on to the next person, "who should I make it out to?" He looked at Peyton, "have a seat we can catch up for a few minutes."

"I'm on my way to see my dad. We'll have to all get together before I head home to Savannah. Charlie, my husband, is waiting. I just had to come and say hello. I was hoping to see Brooke, is she here?"

"No, she's got the stomach flu I think. She might be down later, leave your number with Felix and I'll have Haley and Brooke put something together before you go home." Lucas smiled.

"Great, have fun today. I hear the book is great." Peyton smiled, "hope to see you all soon."

-0-

Brooke was pounding on the door, Haley ran to open it, "Jesus, Brooke what's the matter?" Brooke walked passed Haley and headed towards the kitchen. "Answer me tigger, what's the matter? Lucas said you were sick, what are you doing out of bed?"

"I'm not sick tutor mom." Brooke sighed.

Haley felt her heart in her throat, "what's wrong Brooke, you're scaring me."

"I'm not sure exactly." Brooke opened the grocery bag she brought in, "I couldn't do this alone so I figured who best to confide in than my best friend." She handed Haley the open bag.

Haley looked inside and squealed, "oh my gawd Brooke are you pregnant?!"

"I think so," Brooke sat down at the counter, "I've been getting sick every morning like clock work, I looked through my day planner this morning and I'm late. Like nearly two weeks late."

Haley squealed again, "why did you buy so many tests?"

"I wasn't sure which ones worked best. So some of them are digital, some have math or something, one has pink lines." Brooke put her head on the counter. "What am I going to tell Lucas?"

Haley was confused for a minute, "Lucas will be ecstatic Brooke. The doctors told you you couldn't have children and here you are pregnant!"

"I _might_ be pregnant Haley, what if my period is just late."

"Well we will never know until you pee on all these sticks." Haley pulled Brooke off of the stool she was on, "go take them now."

Brooke smiled, "alright, alright. I'll be right back tutor mom." A few minutes Brooke emerged from the hall bathroom, "they all say to wait two minutes, but not more than five minutes."

Haley set the kitchen timer. "Two minutes. Call your doctor's office Brooke, make an appointment."

Brooke came back a few minutes later, "Juliet said she could fit me in this afternoon. Let's go check the tests out shall we?"

-0-

Lucas heard the door to the book store chime, he was signing extra book copies at Felix's request. A book, turned to the front cover was slid in front of him, without thinking he signed it, when he realized it wasn't one of his he looked up and saw his angel, "Hi pretty girl, feeling better. I didn't expect to see you today, I figured you would be resting." He looked down at the book she handed him, " _What to Expect When You're Expecting_ why would you want me to sign this book?"

Brooke handed him an envelope, "open it."

Lucas was a little confused, he opened the envelope and pulled out a strip of sonogram pictures, each one labeled 6 weeks. "Pretty girl?"

"I don't have the flu broody," Brooke smiled, "I have morning sickness, we're having a baby."

Lucas couldn't catch his breath, "I thought..." he trailed off.

"So did I, I took about a dozen home tests." Brooke sat down beside him and grabbed his hand, "they were positive," she paused, "I saw Juliet this afternoon and she confirmed it. I'm pregnant Luke."

Lucas wrapped his arms around her, "This is incredible. This has got to be the best day of my life. I thought they said you couldn't have children after all the radiation treatments?"

"Juliet said this happens sometimes, my body healed itself." Brooke put her hand on her still flat stomach.

Lucas jumped out of his chair and hollered, "Wooo! I'm going to be a father." He picked Brooke up and spun her in a circle, "This is unbelievable Brooke, there are no words. We have to go tell everyone. My mom is going to be so excited. Well becoming a mother and a grandmother in the same year is a bit unusual," Lucas shrugged, "oh well, she'll get over it."

"We have a long way to go yet," Brooke smiled, "I'm due December 27th."

"I have an idea," Lucas said, sounding a little crazed, "let's go get married today."

Brooke laughed, "slow down turbo. June will be here soon enough."

"But didn't you already pick out a dress you loved?" Lucas asked.

Brooke shrugged, "I did." She laughed, "I'll have to get a different dress now, but I don't really care." She kissed Lucas, "can you go home yet?"

"The signing was over almost forty five minutes ago." Lucas smiled, "Let's get you and junior home."

Brooke laughed, "what if it's a girl?"

Lucas snapped his fingers, "I got it. Lucas junior if it's a boy, Lucille if it's a girl."

Brooke laughed loudly and shook her head, "Not going to happen broody."

-0-

So what did you guys think? I hope everyone liked it. I wanted to say a quick shout out to all of you reviewers. Black Parade hit 100 reviews. Woo-Hoo! I would LOVE for this story to get over 120, that's my record thus far. So keep it up, review, review, review!

In a few days I'll be posting the epilogue. Also if you read Love Beyond the Red Door, I'll be finishing that one in the next few days too. But I have a couple stories in the works, I'll keep you all posted. :)

Thanks again everyone!

-Krystal


	10. Epilogue

A quick shout out to all my reviewers (thibbs65, bjq, coffeebeaner, sandygirl, brooke, britt, aschly, brucas, naley23alwaysforever, , ann, lovepink2much, lauren1995, smileyface2508, lucas, anne, sidz2891, literaturesoccerenthusiast, gerardwayforever, didi, aussiegirlforever, romanticly tragic perfection, anja, sophia, the guests and dianehermans). Thanks to all the followers and favoriters.

An additional thank you to Diane again for the great story idea... I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it... I know I changed a few parts of your outline, thank you for trusting me to make it into an amazing story. :)

* * *

Epilogue:

 **Five Years Later**

Brooke stood off stage and smiled at Lucas sitting in the hot seat. "So Lucas, tell us a little about this new book, we already know that this is the highly anticipated fourth book in the _Lost in Love_ series." The host smiled, "Can you give us any saucy details?"

Lucas smiled and spun his wedding band on his finger, "Landon and Bridget got married in the last book," he grinned, "spoiler alert for the readers that are behind." He paused, "and this book has them embarking on the roller coaster of married life. Without giving away too much, they make a big investment and it nearly kills them."

"I see," she looked at her notes, "So I know that the first book was based off your own life with your wife Brooke, how much of _Committed_ is fact based?"

"You would be surprised but it isn't much." Lucas shifted in his chair, "As many of you already know from my autobiographical piece for The Register last year my wife had cervical cancer in high school. She's been in remission now for almost ten years," Lucas knocked on the desk just as Brooke did the same back stage. "We have been incredibly blessed, against the odds Brooke conceived our first child naturally."

"Vivienne Nathalie Scott correct?" the host added.

"Yes, our little Christmas miracle. In recent years we have been open and honest about our fertility struggles since her birth, we used IVF treatments when we couldn't conceive again and about six months ago welcomed our twin boys." Lucas smiled as a picture of them flashed on the screen for the studio audience to see. There was a collective 'ahh' among the room.

"They're identical is that correct?" The host interjected.

"Yes, Matthew Keith Scott is three minutes older than his brother Theodore Davis Scott." Lucas clapped his hands together, "as I said earlier we are blessed, Brooke my wife, is a superstar." He blew a kiss to her, "After press for _Committed_ I'm going to take a break before we invite film crews into our little town to begin shooting the television series."

"We cannot wait for the show to debut can we?" The host said to her audience, "we'll be right back after a short commercial break."

-0-

"Lucas Scott get that handsome behind of yours down stairs, everyone will be here any minute." Brooke called up the stairs. She looked around at their fully restored plantation house. "This was worth every fight," she she aloud to herself. The doorbell rang, pulling her from her thoughts, she opened the door, "Karen, Andy come in." She hugged them as they headed inside. "Lily pad, Lincoln log." She rubbed the heads of the two children as they walked in.

"Where are my precious grand-babies?" Karen asked with a smile.

"Oh I see how it is mom," Lucas said jogging down the stairs, "Now I'm chopped liver."

Karen shrugged, "what can I say, I love them more than I love you." She placed her hand under his chin and kissed his cheek, "I saw your interview yesterday. You look tired on television, you should get more rest."

"Mom the twins aren't on a good sleep pattern yet, nights can be exhausting." Lucas yawned.

"Oh please, when was the last time you helped with a night time feeding Lucas Eugene Scott." Brooke said folding her arms.

Lucas opened his mouth to say something then thought against it, instead he decided to change the subject, "So Lily pad how old are you now? 20, 21?"

Lily looked up from her book, "very funny, I'm nearly ten Luke."

"That's right," he sat down next to his youngest brother Lincoln, "what about you Lincoln? Did you have fun in Australia?"

Lincoln nodded, "yeah it's always fun visiting dad's family. The airplane was cool." Lincoln was 6 now and was the spitting image of Andy.

Karen looked around the living room, "this place is beautiful Brooke. You did a good job."

"I did, didn't I?" Brooke smiled, "I know a few people were skeptical it would ever be finished but I am happy to report the last room was finished a few weeks ago."

Lucas scoffed, "now she wants to tackle the yard." He turned towards Brooke, "do you know how big our property is pretty girl?"

"I don't want to do the entire yard," Brooke kinked an eyebrow at her husband, "and it's 3 acres." She stuck her tongue out for effect.

"You'll have to walk me through your plans after dinner." Karen said rubbing Brooke's shoulder.

"Yeah," Andy added, "I can give you the number to our pool guy. When we had the pool resurfaced he came highly recommended. He kept to his time line and didn't try to gauge us on the cost."

"Thanks Andy." Brooke said, "well Nathan, Haley and the kids should be here soon."

"Were you able to get a hold of Peyton?" Lucas asked from the kitchen, "Andy would you like a beer? We have Corona and Heineken."

"I'll take a Corona Lucas." Andy smiled.

"Peyton and Charlie are in China right now for his job, and don't quote me but I think they'll be coming back with a baby." Brooke poured tortilla chips into a bowl, "Peyton let it slip the last time she was home that they were in the final adoption stages. I'm so excited for her."

There was a second knock at the door, "It's open," Lucas shouted from the hall.

The door opened and Nathan, Haley, Jamie and Lydia shuffled in. "Hey everyone, the party can start. Star forward Nathan Royal Scott has arrived." Nathan said.

The room grew silent, "I told you dad, you're a dork. No one cares." Jamie said before putting his headphones back on.

-0-

Brooke came back out with a bag of marshmallows and the rest of the items needed for smores. "Who is ready for dessert?"

"Me, me, me!" Vivienne squealed. Brooke looked at her daughter, 'how is possible that she is already four?' she asked herself. Vivienne had tow head blond hair and Lucas's piercing blue eyes. When she smiled though she looked just like Brooke, the dimples appeared. "So can I have a more mommy. I was a good girl I ate all my dinner."

"I know you did bug." Brooke smiled down at her daughter, "how about you bring this to daddy and tell him mommy said you can have a marshmallow and you can help cook it."

"Yippee!" Vivienne cried out. "Daddy!"

Brooke smiled at the site of Vivienne 'explaining marshmallow roasting to Lucas. She thought about how blessed she was that after the curve ball life threw at her senior year. She ha survived and made it through relatively unscathed. Sure her and Lucas had separated for a while but when they decided to give their love another try they never looked back. She thought about her precious children and wondered what kind of men Matt and Theo would become, would Vivi be a fiercely independent firecracker like she had once been? She cleared her throat, "I would like to make a toast. To my family, we reach across the globe, yet one thing remains the same our love and loyalty to one another. I am thankful for every one of you." Brooke paused to wipe her eyes, "Now lets have some smores."

The silence was remarkable considering how many people were crowded around the fire pit. Lucas opened his mouth to say something when Vivienne screamed, "daddy! My marshmallow, you killed it."

Everyone laughed as Brooke tossed another marshmallow to Lucas and winked at him, Lucas locked eyes with Brooke, "alright pretty girl lets see if we can do this right this time."

 **~For Diane~**

-0-

So there you have it everyone I hope you enjoyed this journey we endured together. Writing a story about someone battling cancer helped me through my own pain in dealing with my moms cancer diagnosis. Like Brooke in the story I pray every day for my mom's continued healing and can't wait to be with her when she rings the bell. :)

Please be sure to review... Let me know what you think... Thanks again!

-Krystal


End file.
